Beauty and the beast
by The most beautiful of lies
Summary: Due to an internal war within the Branch and Main houses of Clan Hyuga, a series of events twists fates design. With little to no choice, Kiba and Hinata agree to enter a trial engagement, soon to be wedding. It was either they enter this willingly...or Hinata - and Kiba's heart - would be forced to leave Kanohagakure...forever.
1. The choice is made

Candles set in scones lit up each corner of the room, casting an eerie light on its occupants. Two rows of people sat facing each other, eyes down cast, hands neatly folded. Around their foreheads were wrapped bandages, a sign telling the world who exactly they were. Members of the Branch House of Clan Hyuga. Sitting at the head of the two rows, a tall foreboding man, clearly in charge. His stern face, straight back and eyes like the others in the room clearly marked his as a Hyuga. In this case, he was the Hyuga Clan Head. Hiashi Hyuga.

A world weary sigh escaped him as he again raised his hands to silence the voices of the men's shouting. It was bouncing off the wood paneled walls and settling very unpleasantly in his ears. His day wasn't even close to half over and already he could feel a head ache coming on. Watching as the bowl slowly passed around the room, little papers falling in, he felt a twinge of guilt. In this bowl would be decided his eldest daughters fate.

For eight months now, the two factions within the clan were arguing over a successor for Hiashi. From the branch house, they wanted Neji to take over. That was quickly shot down by Hiashi…..but there still remained the fact that others within the clan – a fair majority in fact – did not want Hinata to take over as clan head in the event of Hiashi's death. Some argued that she was too timid, to shy and to soft spoken. Others argued that they would let all of that go if she wasn't so weak in her sparring. Weak as a kunoichi in general.

Hiashi couldn't even argue with them and that was the part that frustrated him the most! His daughter Hinata was not as strong as her sister and she needed to be if she was to be leading this clan in the future. Again, the bowl is passed around the rows….again his heart almost stops as yet another piece of paper is dropped into the bowl. The papers in the bowl were the agreed solution to the issue about the clan head. He'd tried a vocal vote but that just ended in a debate that lasted three months. It was useless and futile.

So instead, he'd come up with this idea. It seemed to be working. Each individual was writing down his or her choice of a potential husband for Hinata. It came to the point where this was the best option for her and his clans safety. Yes, safety. There was anonymous death threats against himself and his daughter. Varying degrees of threats were minor to extreme. From a threat to burn down his clan's home and surrounding areas, to assassination attempts on himself, his wife and his two daughters. All because of his clans succession issues. This was his last straw, his last hope. With a sigh, he stood and walked out from council room. Enough was enough of this.

Walking down the hall way, he heard a dull thud followed by a gasp. A gasp he knew all too well. Hinata was sparring with someone….and of course loosing. Although….the second voice….that second voice was newer to him. This one was more deep and offered encouragement to Hinata….telling her to stand up and fight, she can do it. It took him a moment, but Hiashi remembered that voice. Like a shock, it stung him to attention. The owner of the voice was the answer! It was so simple, right here in front of him.

Quick as it came though, doubts troubled his mind. Would this one be the right one? His clan was beyond wild and so uncivilized! They lived with dogs! They lived and fought with them, animals just like their ninken. Did he really want his eldest daughter subjected to that kind of life? His best choice would've been that Uchiha boy, but he was dating that Yamanaka girl…what was her name? Ino. There was that Akimichi boy…Choji. Just thinking about it made him cringe. He'd spent time among that clan and although they were pleasant individuals, they were not what he wanted for his daughter. When this whole situation started, he'd wanted to choose the Nara boy, Shikamaru but when he enquired to his parents, he found out that he was engaged to Temari, that kunoichi from Suna. The two had been dating for three years and were going to wed in a months' time. All of the choices he wanted to choose were snuffed out like a flame blown out.

A sigh ripped passed his throat as he peeked in and found Hinata on the ground yet again. The only difference this time though…..she wasn't alone on the ground!, a figure lay with her, their face hidden from view. Had she….had she beaten her sister?! Excitement sparked through him and his hands gripped the door tighter. If he could just gather the elders and advisors and show them this! Show them that she could beat her sister, just once, she would be safe! She could succeed him as head of the Hyuga clan! Excitement raced through his veins and a small smile dared lift the corner of his lips. A solution had been found and she need not leave!

Just as he was about to race back to the conference room and tell the others of his daughter's success against her sister…the speaker of the deeper voice finally came into view, the figure rising at the exact same moment. When Hiashi finally had for sure clarification as to who it was…he felt like his stomach dropped to the floor, his heart stopped. They had a solution to their problem….just not the one that he wanted….

Bursting through the doors, he took the bowl and tossed the papers in the fire. As they lit a fire and their corners curled in on themselves, he motioned for a messenger. When the man came and bowed, Hiashi unclenched his fist and cleared his face of the anger he was sure it wore. His voice was gruff and stern when he spoke the words that would forever change no only his daughters' fate, but that of the entirety of his clan….

"Tell the Hokage I need to speak to her urgently! And summon Tsume Inuzuka to the Hokage's office. Go."

Bowing, the messengers left. Hiashi sighed and waved the men away. What was done was done….now there was no going back….he just hoped he'd made the right choice.


	2. Point of no return

Setting her pen down with a sigh, Tsunade leaned back in her chair a moment before taking a deep breath to calm herself. When Hiashi had first come to her with his clan's issues, she didn't think it would get this far! Normally it wasn't her place to get involved with things like marriage between clans. If they felt like doing so, the two clans would draw up their own contracts, she would read them over to make sure they were legitimate and legal, then sign as a witness. At the bride or grooms parent's request, she would interview the couple individually to see their compatibilities but that was in rare cases. Outside of arranged marriages, as the Hokage, she let people do their own things. It was when they were arranged, especially for situations like this.

This particular situation though! Kiba and Hinata? They were team mates and friends. On missions, Kiba would guard over her and she him…but – wasn't she in love with Uzumaki? Rubbing her eyes again, she looked down at the paper. Almost done. All she had to do was get the agreements and requests arranged and that would be that. But to do so Tsume and Hiashi would need to be in here. Both parents had gone off to get their children. Tsume was getting Kiba and Hana while Hiashi had sent a messenger -a messenger! The lout! – For Hinata. Just thinking of the two….it brought a smile to her lips.

Kiba was so stubborn and pig headed, so full of life and always wondering in his own world. He could be walking in the woods and if he found a trail he'd follow it, often times leaving his other two team mates questioning as to his where abouts. Even in fighting, he was a wild one. Choosing to act before he thought, he'd charge in and use his clans' Four Legs Technique with his ninken partner Akamaru….that was well and good that he fought so fiercely, but there were times where he got into serious trouble. It was times like that that she was happy he had such a good team to back him up. That brought this around to Hinata…

Hinata was shy to the point of it being painfully so. She came from a clan…and a family…that was so incredibly unforgiving in their training and want for power. Pitting his two children together and casting the rightful heir aside because she isn't strong enough! Did he even care when Kurenai came to speak to him about Hinata possibly joining her team? Did he even walk her to academy in her first day!? So many questions and all of them not her concern! Her concern was Hinata and her wellbeing. This…this, this….wedding! It was ridiculous! But….it was both she and Kiba get married – or they lose her forever to Suna. She wouldn't be a runaway Nin either, it would be legal on the grounds of marriage.

"Ancestors….I need a drink…"

Just as she lay her head down on her desk, a knock on the door sounded. Voicing her permission for the knocker to enter, she stood and smiled when she saw Kiba, Hana and Tsume enter. Once they bowed and the women were seated, Kiba leaned against the wall and immediately ran his fingers through Akamaru's fur. Already Tsunade could see he was getting restless. The way he pet his ninken's fur, his eyes wondering the room and taking everything in. Then, almost as quick as he was bored, he seemed to relax….if she wasn't looking for it, she probably wouldn't notice the way his nose flared and he straightened, pointedly looking at everything but the door. A small smile came to Tsunade's lips when Kiba slightly bared his fangs and a low growl escaped his throat, Tsume turning to him and glaring at her son until her bared his throat in submission. A few seconds later, Hiashi walked through the door, closely followed by Hinata.

"Lady Tsunade, hello! Hi, K-Kiba!"

"Hinata…Hi! How's it going? Still sore from prac….ttaa….yeah. We'll talk later, okay? Meet me at the noodle shop?"

Covering her amusement behind a passive mask, Tsunade couldn't help but be happy for these two. The glare Tsume gave Kiba was enough to make even her blood run cold, but her son just glared right back at her in his own way. Chuckling, she turned to the adults in the room and sat down.

"Thank you so much for coming….especially you, Hana. I realize you're busy with your vet practice, but you are needed as a witness."

"It's an honour, Hokage…though, if I may speak…a witness for what? Did something happen?"

"That's a very good question, Hana…ah….mm."

Sliding the contract across the table, Hana looked to her mother before grabbing the paper and looking it over. She paled and passed it over to Tsume who read it and passed it to Hiashi. Without bothering to read, he signed and slid the contract and pen back to Tsume and Hana.

"Mom, are you sure about this?"

"It's either this or lose them both, Hana…we both know if she leaves, he'll follow…."

Kiba and Hinata who were talking quietly in the corner were oblivious as to the conversation going on just over here. For the moment, Tsunade was grateful….

"Think of it this way, Hana….it's only a trial and there are steps that protect both of them and any – um, pups – eh, babies? – That may come from this. No matter what happens, they won't be cast out and their children will be well taken care of, no matter what. By both clans."

At this, there was a pointed look to Hiashi the man clearly ignored. When Hana and Tsume looked to each other and signed the contract, Tsunade sighed. They just had to break it to the two teens now….

"Hinata, come here."

Tsunade could see her twitch at the sternness in her father's tone. She was tempted to argue on her behalf, but chose to keep silent…for now. Sighing inwardly, she made a mental note to keep tabs on him after this.

"Kiba, get over here, please."

Tsume need not have even asked. As soon as Hinata stepped forwards, Kiba followed like her shadow…or amusingly, a lost puppy. All the fun was lost though when Hinata read over the contract, paled and reached out a shaking hand to Kiba. When he read it over, he became so pale, his clan marks stood out like bloody gashes against his cheeks. Ignoring his sister, mother, Tsunade….even Hiashi, Kiba wrapped an arm around Hinata and held her close.

"Ma, are you serious? Hana?"

At their nods, he wrapped his other arm around the now dizzy Hinata. Weak at the knees himself, he felt himself fall to his knees on the ground before the room started to spin.

"If…if we don't go through with this…I'll have to leave Kanoha?"

"I'm afraid I have no control over the outcome if you choose not to sign Hinata….I'm sorry…"

As soon as she said the words, Tsunade noticed a change in Hinata and Kiba both. When the two looked at each other, a silent conversation passed between them, only a few seconds, but the silence spoke volumes. Neither wanted to lose the other….that was plainly obvious. A small smile came to her lips, tears to her eyes as the two reached out for the pen at the same time. A soft giggle escaped Hinata's lips as Kiba blushed and handed her the pen. After both signed, she asked the parents and Hana to follow her, giving Akamaru, Kiba and Hinata some alone time. Those two had _a lot_ to talk about….


	3. Signed, sealed and declared

Looking down at the piece of paper before him, Kiba could feel his hands shaking. Anger surged through him as he tried to calm himself down enough to actually sit and talk to Hinata. He was a ninja of Kanohagakure, the greatest of the ninja villages! Proud member of the Inuzuka clan, proud partner to Akamaru! One third of the team Kunai, and a full fledge ninja! He earned the right to wear this symbol of his village on his forehead. Earned the right to fight – and die, if need be – for the service of his friends, his village and the Land of Fire! Knowing all of that…why in the hell was he sitting here in a cold sweat over a marriage contract…?

Unable to look at Hinata just yet, he tried to calm down for just a moment. This was too important to just rush into like he always did. The differences between then and now were so extreme, it was paralyzing in its consequences. If he didn't go through with this…he could lose her…forever. Fighting back the instinct to growl and lash out at this inanimate object of his anger and fear, instead his eyes wondered down to the demands. The legal jargon, he sort of understood…Hana could explain it to him tonight, if need be….the demands were what caught his attention. Each individual had their own spaces for their demands. Kiba's and Hinata's would come after they were wed, when a new contract would be signed legally binding them together. For now, though…his eyes skimmed over the demands of both his mother, sister and future…..father – in – law. A shiver raced down his spine, causing Hinata to look over to him, clearly worried. He was not egotistic enough to think it was for him and him alone. Gently, slowly like she was a newborn pup, he slid the contract so it stood before them both. Scrawled in the Hokage's neat hand writing, the demands were as such:

_**Tsume Inuzuka – Grooms mother / guardian / Inuzuka Clan Head:**_

_~ Kiba Inuzuka be treated as an equal of the main house within the clan Hyuga._

_~Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Inuzuka (Maiden name, Hyuga) Both treated with respect due from both clans._

_~ If she so desires, Hinata Inuzuka (Maiden name, Hyuga) will receive a ninken partner._

_~ If she and Kiba both so desire, Hinata Inuzuka (Maiden name, Hyuga) Will attempt to learn the Inuzuka clan's techniques. _

_~ Hinata Inuzuka (Maiden name, Hyuga) Will be under oath to uphold and respect laws and rules of the Inuzuka clan._

_~ Hinata Inuzuka (Maiden name, Hyuga) Will swear an oath to protect with her life, her new clan._

_~ Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka (Maiden name, Hyuga) Will swear an oath to never share their clan's secrets with anyone outside of the respective clans. (I.E: No sharing Inuzuka secrets with Hyuga's and Hyuga's with Inuzuka's) _

_~ Hinata Inuzuka (Maiden name Hyuga) Can receive markings of her new clan if she so desires. Said choice is up to her and her husband, Kiba._

_**Hiashi Hyuga – Brides father / guardian / Hyuga Clan Head:**_

_~ Hinata Hyuga treated as an equal within the Inuzuka clan, the same respect she receives among Hyuga's._

_~ Hinata Hyuga's ninken partner must be approved by Hiashi, Clan Hyuga Head._

_~ None of Hyuga's secrets told to anyone but her husband._

_~ Hinata Hyuga will not receive any markings of her husband's clan. _

_~Any offspring born of this wedlock will be one of Branch House._

_**Hana Inuzuka – Witness / sister to the groom / sister – in – law to the bride:**_

_Stated here and now, I Hana Inuzuka disagree with the restrictions set upon Hinata Hyuga by Hiashi Hyuga in the obvious attempt to control his daughter. That being said, my demands are as such: Let the two live their lives as they see fit. Without interference from any clan and family member. I state here and now, written forever in ink and bound with my oath as an Inuzuka and Kunoichi of Kanohagakure – if Hiashi Hyuga harms one head on Hinata's or Kiba's heads while they are under the guardianship of the Inuzuka clan, be it on our compound, in the village, outside of Kanohagakure ….anywhere in the lands, he will have the wrath of the entire Inuzuka clan and our ninken partners. So stated, I Hana Inuzuka vow this on my oath as an Inuzuka, a kunoichi of Kanohagakure, and in my blood. _

_**Tsunade – Witness / Hokage of Kanohagakure / Author of above contract:**_

_Although, I do not usually enter in clan business, I Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Kanohagakure support Hana Inuzuka's demands and restrictions written above. Hinata, Kiba…I wish you both eternal happiness and a life of luck! As for Hyuga's demand, no child of this wed lock will receive the curse mark, or be of Branch House. Any child will be of the Main House. If this is disobeyed, very swift and severe actions will be taken against the offender(s). _

Kiba's blood chilled in his veins a moment when he noticed his sister's drop of blood next to her demands. She was serious. Also to were Hyuga and his mother and that worried him. This could lead to a clan war if they weren't careful….all because of one clan's feud and their two clans agreements, they were pulled into this. He would do anything to protect his clan, even unto death if need be. On the other hand….he would also do anything to protect Hinata…even at the cost of his life. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. When he looked at Hinata's face when she read her fathers demands, he saw horror and unnameable fear…when she read the Hokage's and his sisters, that fear was gone in an instant, washed away and replaced by a look of peace and happiness so beautiful it stole his breath. Deep in his heart of hearts though, he knew she was sad underneath this joy. In marrying him, she was giving up Naruto. Just thinking of his name doubts plagued him. They'd already signed the contract…there was no going back…but….would he be able to make her as happy as she made and keeps making him?

"K-Kiba? I think…I think we should give this a try….? S-See where it takes us….only if you want to though….?"

Calling on the gentleness he usually reserved for Akamaru and the new born pups, he reached over and took her chin in his hand, lifting it so she would look him in the eye. When she smiled, he had to force himself to breathe….to push all his doubts aside. This wasn't going to be easy….hell, there was a chance it wouldn't even work out! But….he knew. Looking at her in the eyes and for the first time not seeing even a hint of fear and tension claim her features, or body….he knew, for her….For Hinata, his team mate, friend, partner…..mate. He would do anything.

"Yes, Hinata. You and I, let's give this a shot!"

One at a time, the two initialed the terms they agreed with and crossed out the ones they didn't. All of Tsume's, Hana's and the Hokage's were signed. _Hinata Hyuga's ninken partner must be approved by Hiashi, Clan Hyuga Head,_ _Hinata Hyuga will not receive any markings of her husband's clan, and any offspring born of this wedlock will be one of Branch House. _Were crossed out and initialed to say they were moot points within the contract. Although the two disagreed with Hana's oath, they left that alone for now. Some things would be dealt with when and if the time came. As Kiba held Hinata as she cried, pretending he didn't notice her tears but offering silent comfort, Akamaru suddenly burst into a loud and almost mournful howl. One Kiba answered by holding his new soon-to be mate close, as if he could protect her from the very world itself….or at least give it one hell of a shot in doing so.


	4. An invitation!

A knock on the door startled the two so they jerked apart. When Hiashi came in, Kiba looked him in the eye and purposely lifted his chin, a challenge. When the Hyuga stopped and glared right back, Kiba smirked and turned his back to the man, holding Hinata to his side. Not wanting to shut him out completely, Kiba held a chair for Hinata and blushed when she smiled. He was tempted to lean in and scent her, his animalistic tendencies gripping him for a moment. Biting his lip, he looked to his sister to find her grinning at him, slightly shaking her head.

"Hinata, Sweetheart!"

"Y-yes, Hana?"

"Why don't you and Kiba stop by my clinic today? We got in a new litter of pups, from the Brothers' mates….they are so cute!"

When Hinata looked to her father for permission, Kiba stepped into her line of view to break the connection. He knew it was a knee-jerk reaction for her but one he was bound and determined to get her out of. When her eyes shifted to him, sadness spiked through him. She always did this…always looked to others for reassurance that she was making the right choice. The only time that she seemed confident was when she was fighting for her life, her village and her people. Glaring over his shoulder at Hiashi's smug look, he turned Hinata's chair so her back was to her father and she was facing him. Smiling reassuringly, he leaned against the Hokage's desk and looked to his sister.

"It's up to you, Hinata…entirely your choice, okay?"

Smiling, he walked over to his sister to give Hinata space and let her think for herself. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to somehow help her think for herself! He was going to be her mate, not her father…! Just thinking about it like that sent a shiver down his spine. Right on the tail of that thought was another. Doubt. Was this the right thing? It would get her away from her father's iron fist and the way he ruled over his clan. The way he treated her, the way she would come away bruised and beaten in places that didn't show….just thinking about it got Kiba so angry and so riled up he could've punched a hole in the wall beside him if he was able to. There were so many times on missions where he could tell she was in pain. The way she would carry herself, tentative and careful. The way she would gasp when she got into bed, thinking everyone was asleep. He could even smell it on her…the extra sweat, laced with anxiety. Every time he noticed, Kiba wanted to protect her, gather her close and growl his dominance to whomever was around. Just knowing this and not being able to do anything, angered him to no end. He understood it was pointless to let it get to him, even now, but he still let it. Now though….now he could actually do something about it, now he could protect her in a way he couldn't before! Thinking about it, he could feel his fangs and claws grow, adrenaline racing through him in waves. Oooh yes…._now _he could do everything in his power to protect her at all costs.

"Kiba Inuzuka, you're not even listening to your own sister!"

Before he could say anything, Hana lashed out with a newspaper, knocking him right in the head. A surprised, almost dog – like yelp burst passed Kiba's lips. How in the hell was it she always seemed to have a newspaper when it was convenient! He'd side up for that subscription so he would have something to look at for odd – jobs around the village when he was not on a mission or injured to be kept out of the field! Not so his sister could beat him with it! Sighing, he rubbed his head and glared at his sister before plopping down in a chair beside her.

"I'm listening now, what is it, Hana?"

"Are you going to let Hinata get a ninken?"

"I'm not going to _let _her do anything. If she wants to, she can, if not….then she chooses not to. I refuse to be li – hmn. This marriage will be that of equals. If she wants something, I will do whatever I can in my power to be able to give it, if I can."

"Wise words, brother…..you know where to find me, after she's figured it out!"

Kiba blushed as the words left his lips, but he knew he could tell Hana anything. More often then not, she was his confidant. Many a time, he'd messed up in the field and went to her clinic looking for work. Unspoken between the two of them, she would send him to work and let him do his thing until he was ready to talk….unless it was an emergency with a patient, no matter what she was doing, she would always listen. Her hands were never idle, but her ears were always open. Looking over his shoulder to Hinata, Kiba could feel a blush warm his cheeks. Looking back at his sister, he tried to wordlessly communicate what he was thinking….what he was feeling….even though he did not know that himself. All it took was one look and Hana nodded. Gently squeezing her brothers' hand, she went to Hinata and knelt by her chair a moment, whispering something in her ear. Whatever his sister had said had gotten her to smile and blush, Hinata's gaze meeting Kiba's before she blushed and nodded back to Hana. That done, she kissed Hinata's cheek and welcomed her to the family. Settling back in his seat, Kiba was unsure if he should give Hinata more time or see where she stood. When he peeked out at her from the corner of his eye, she held her hands folded in her lap neatly, expression politely passive. Sighing, he stood and gently lay a hand on her shoulder. As soon as he touched her, it was like she was taken out of some genjutsu or something. A smile broke out on her face and she gripped his hands in hers, standing. When she spoke, her voice was shy and soft, when he heard it, a shiver ran down Kiba's spine and he found himself smiling broadly.

"I would love to go pick out a ninken, Kiba!"

Laughter bubbled out of him as he held his hand in hers, bowed vaguely in the direction of the Hokage and his mother and ran out the door, dragging a startled Hinata behind.


	5. For Her

Stepping through the door of the noodle shop was like stepping into home. Not quite as loud and ruckus as the Inuzuka compound but it was still loud all the same. Choji and Naruto were off in the corner absorbed in some noodle eating contest, Shikamaru for once had his head not glued to the table and a few seconds later, he understood when a blond four hair-tailed Kunoichi moved a piece on a chess board. Temari had come to visit again! She was here a fair bit during her transferring from Suna to Kanoha. Kiba couldn't help but smile at the couple and wish them eternal happiness. He just hoped that he could keep Hinata as happy as these two!

Shaking his head to dispel the doubts, Kiba motioned for Hinata to go ahead of him. When she stepped by him, her scent washed over him and he could feel his mouth watering. She smelled of cherry blossoms, sweet and earthy. Kiba found himself leaning slightly forwards, catching himself at the last moment.

"Hinata! Hello, where were you this morning!"

Sighing a little, Kiba smiled to Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi was part of Naruto and Sai's team. He knew that all he needed to do was look a little bit to his right and the man in question would be there, not looking and seemingly not paying attention….but Kiba also knew he heard every word, knew every move that was made. Sai had spent so many years of his life in ROOT….an emotionless machine that lived to kill whomever Danzo had said to. Kiba knew, much like a pack member knows instinctively to trust their alpha – Sai deserved a certain amount of respect. So he gave it. It didn't matter to him to a certain point, Sai's invasion of privacy. He too was doing the same….!

"….We're going to look at ninken after lunch today! Oh, Sakura, would you care to join Kiba and I?"

Realizing he'd missed half the conversation, Kiba re-concentrated on the women in front of him. He'd kind of hoped to have Hinata all to himself, but after all that went on in the Hokage's office today, he realized that maybe it would be a good thing to have company. He needed time to think and figure out what was going on. On the way here, they had both agreed that they would say nothing to anyone until they had the plans for their ….arrangement…were settled.

_I can't call it a wedding…I haven't even asked her properly yet! It's just written on paper and we agreed. I need to ask her father for his permission for his hand, I need to ask my mother to properly welcome her among our clan….! _

"Um….Okay, Sure! Sai and I just got back from a mission, well, Sai did. I got back yesterday morning! Let's find a table, shall we?!"

As if on que, Sai stood and approached Kiba. The man's face was passive and non-aggressive, but the way his eyes seemed so….not cold. There was a light there that Kiba could see. A light he knew was the involvement of a certain pink haired kunoichi in this mans' life. Again, Kiba shook his head as we shook Sai's hand. He really had to let go of his doubts! There was no going back! He couldn't lose Hinata…just the thought of some perverted old man from Suna having his hands on her….! A growl escaped passed his lips and before he knew it, Sai was leading him out of the noodle restaurant and around the back of the building.

"You need to control yourself around Hinata. Especially now that her fate and yours are bound. As her husband, you do not just need to protect her from physical threats but ones of the mind. The soul. The heart. Right now, she is weak, afraid and alone. You need to protect her and lift her up, Kiba. You two are entwined as one….if one of you falls, so does the other."

A chill ran down Kiba's spine at Sai's words. He knew the other man was ANBU but did he really know that much? Was he one of the guards protecting the Hokage? He couldn't be though…he was always with Sakura on missions, or at the library reading books….so how did he know that he and Hinata were engaged? Contracted? Engaged….yes, engaged sounded better. Nodding in agreement to his words, Kiba leaned against the wall of the restaurant.

"Sai…how….how, how did you know?"

"About you and Hinata? Mm, Kiba….I have my ways…."

The way he said it sounded so serious, but his smile was a sign that he was joking. Laughing and slapping Sai on the shoulder, Kiba couldn't help but think to himself that the ink – nin could really use practice in sarcasm….!

"So, you're joining Sakura and I with our lunch, Sai?"

"Mmm, if you'll allow me. Sakura asked me to come, she said she had a surprise for me….it turns out it's a – spa? – day. Kiba…what's a spa?"

At Sai's question, Kiba couldn't help but burst into laughter. Kanoha had a spa where the Kunoichi of the village liked to drag their unwilling husbands, sons, boyfriends and male friends to get plucked, waxed and buried in mud. Kiba had been once and once only. Hana had made a bet and it was a choice between going to the spa or running down the center of Kanoha…..buck naked. He'd chosen the spa.

"Ah – a spa is where women – and some men - like to go and relax….there's waxing and facials, mud baths and ….fuzzy robes….and stuff…..slippers…?"

The look his friend tossed him was enough to send the two men into a fit of laughter again. As the two walked into the restaurant, they noticed their fiancée and girlfriend sitting at the table and waving happily. When they got to the table, Hinata's face was open and bright and Kiba could see that she had been laughing. A blush so deep crimson it hid his markings washed over Kiba. As the two sat down, Sakura giggled and squeezed Hinata's hand. Hinata turned to Kiba and looked like she had a question to ask him, so he leaned forward to hear her over the noise. When he moved, her gaze immediately turned down to his hands on the table. Anger raced through him, but not at her. Gentle as he could, he reached up and held her chin in his hand.

"Hinata, you should know by now, with me just speak what you feel, need, want….you don't need to worry, okay?"

Grinning, he winked at her when she looked up from the table. She blushed by looked him in the eye, a smile on her lips as she spoke these words, Sakura snickering and grinning beside her.

"K-Kiba…we're going to the spa….a-and you and Sai are coming with us!"

Images of slippers and mud baths scattered through Kiba's mind. He didn't want to go again, he'd rather run through the middle of the village buck naked! But…he would do this….for her.

"For you, Hinata!"

_For her._


	6. A moment alone

On the way to the spa, images of fluffy white robes and slippers filled Kiba's mind. He could only imagine how weird it was to have some ones hands all over him for a massage. Being healed, you had – depending on the village – someone you know or a complete strangers hands where ever the injury was. In the heat off battle, Kiba knew, there were odd places one can hurt themselves. Sort of like that time he'd managed to get a poisoned kunai to the hip. When he was rushed to the hospital and his bloody and torn clothes were taken away, all he had was a dinky little piece of cloth….and Sakura was his medic – Nin! Although she was very professional and kept her eyes only on his hip when working, his eyes when speaking, it was still mortifying! Cringing at the memory, he twitched back when the very same kunoichi he was thinking of happened to be the same one to catch his attention.

"We're here! Oooh look, Sai! They have a couple's mud bath! We should do that! Hinata, you and Kiba too!"

Sai simply nodded and followed Sakura in the building, poor Hinata dragged behind them. Looking at the board's list of prices, Kiba nodded. Akamaru looked at him as if to say _sucks to be you! _

"Yeah, yeah, quiet you! Go and see Hana and the Brothers….pick some suggestions for our Hinata, okay? And don't forget your grooming appointment tomorrow!"

A nod and a yip was the only reply as he laughed and went into the spa. At the counter, Hinata was speaking to Sai about the treatments and how they worked so he went over to Sakura, gently poking her arm. All it took was one look and she was grinning, as she ordered the couples massage for her and Sai, she also asked the lady to charge Kiba a second set. Smiling his thanks, he gently squeezed his arm before walking over to Hinata and Sai.

"Hey, Hinata! You ready?"

When Hinata nodded and went to pay with Sai, the woman smiled at her and spoke something that had Sai grinning a rare grin and Hinata blushing so dark crimson, Kiba ran right over to catch her.

_At least all those times with Uzumaki let me learn her signs before she faints….but it's Hinata – she's so easy to read!_

Not bothering to even acknowledge the woman, Kiba scooped Hinata into his arms, one arm around her shoulders, another under her knees. In a few moments she would wake up and be mortified….wanting to cut that down, Kiba followed Sai and Sakura as quickly as he could. If he could save Hinata from extreme embarrassment, he would. Once they got inside, he noticed that the hallway was divided by gender. Women – pinks and purples, to the left, Men – blues and whites – to the right. Picking a bench on the woman's side so as not to look like he was gawking in the woman's room, he lay Hinata on the bench and rest her head on his lap. He felt bad he was the cause of her fainting this time, but at the same time, he couldn't help but grin. It was he this time, _not _Uzumaki that got her to faint. An odd and small victory…but a victory none the less.

"Hinata? You okay?"

Speaking quietly, Kiba gently brushed hair away from her forehead. Warmth spread through him and he felt that he needed to protect her at all costs. Even before his own clan, his own family….the thought scared him but at the same time, he felt more _alive _more himself. Although he would protect his clan and family with his life, until his last breath! Kiba couldn't help but think how it would feel if he was to loose Hinata. Given the choice, he wasn't sure what he would choose. Before he'd signed that contract, in a heartbeat he would say clan and family before anything. But after he signed….things changed, completely turning his world upside down. Before when he had to bury his feelings down deep and hide them….here he was able to let them out, let them loose and realize them for what they were.

Fear. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to protect Hinata. Afraid that his clan would not accept her. Yes Tsume the clan leader did accept her. He was more than sure a fair core of his clan would accept her without question if his mother and sister did. If he showed them his devotion and trust to Hinata, a soon to be former Hyuga. The core of his fear came from the clan members that wouldn't just blindly follow their leader in this regard. He expected it, hell he even wanted it! They were of the Inuzuka clan! Fierce and kind, loyal to a fault sometimes and to their enemies they fought without mercy. So who was he, second born and son to Tsume, the clan leader, brother to Hana, the clan and village veterinary….who was to say what his clan members would think? It wasn't for him to say, let alone think about….

Excitement washes through him next. Excitement at finally being able to admit his feelings, finally in the quiet of his mind, he will be able to tell her what he feels….explain to her that –

"Kiba? She's still fainted, hm? Okay, pass her to me and I will take her to the showers….a cool bath should wake her up in no time!"

Understanding Sakura was just trying to help, Kiba very gently and reluctantly passed Hinata over to her waiting arms. As soon as Hinata and Sakura disappeared behind the curtain, Kiba dragged his feet across the threshold to the men's showers. As he stood under the hot water of the shower, slowly the numbness began in his arms. It felt tingly and detached, like it felt when he sits on his feet to long during Akamaru's bath day. Kiba knew that wasn't what it was though. Hinata was like a feather in his arms….a warm, beautiful enough to take his breath away, feather. The tingling in his arms was the tingling of the lost, the damned and the lonely….nothing but emptiness to hold protectively in his arms.


	7. Mud baths and healing hands

Shutting off the water with a sigh, Kiba grabbed a towel and went to look for his clothes. Realizing that they were missing, he looked around frantically trying to find them….he needed his shorts! He couldn't just go out there in a towel and nothing else! What if it fell?! What if Hinata saw his….oh god, he couldn't even think that let alone say it in his mind!

"Sir, um…can I help you?"

Jumping out of his skin at the voice of the attendant, he turned to the man and blinked when he was given a saw the man standing there holding a towel. Staring at it like one would a three headed dog, he paused before taking the towel from the smiling attendant.

"I'm….my clothes….."

Understanding instantly washed over the mans' face. Nodding to Kiba, he gently wrapped a fresh towel around his own waist wordlessly explained how there was Velcro along the top edge of the towel. Following the man's instructions, Kiba found the Velcro and smoothed it down. Happily the towel didn't budge.

"I'm going for a couples mud bath will it stick?"

"Aaah, here with your wife?"

The attendants' simple curiosity was enough to set his cheeks burning crimson….but he knew it was something he would have to get used to. Once he was married, he'd either be wearing a ring or the kanji for Hinata's name would be tattooed on his ring finger. Forcing the blush down, Kiba nodded and smiled to the man, enjoying the warmth that spread through him at the thought.

"Yes…my fiancée….we're here with our friends. They just got back from a mission and wanted a spa day. I've never been so, I don't know….what to – do."

The smile the man gave him was genuine when he congratulated Kiba on his engagement. Kiba couldn't help but smile back….it was so nice to talk to someone about it, even a stranger! Tucking his bathing stuff in the basket, Kiba spoke with the man a little more, accepting the offer of escort to the mud room. Once they got to the door, he felt so very much better and bowed deeply to the man in thanks. The attendant only smiled and waved his thanks away.

"Do not worry, Kiba….please, if I can do anything for you or your mate and friends…my name is Kirin. You need but ask for me and I will do what I can for you….as for the mud baths, all you do is soak in the mud, the message is optional. Might I suggest your mate massage you and you her? It's supposed to be very soothing and romantic! Now, I will leave you. See you when you are done!"

Taking a deep breath, Kiba slid the door open, not prepared for what he saw. When he stepped out to the mud room, he could see wooden walls, a shoji screen leading out to the outdoors. It was open, a light breeze scented with sakura blossoms blowing in. Looking out he noticed a few of the trees blowing gently in the wind. A small smile came over him as his eyes wondered around the room, over the wooden walls with windows from the roof to the floor, open and letting in natural light. Over the giant mud bath in the center of the room, sunken down with two stairs leading right into the pit.

"Kiba! We're over here!"

The grin over his face became larger when he saw Sai and Sakura stand on the stairs, holding hands…Hinata held Sakura's free hand, hiding partially behind Sakura and peeking around her. Grinning, he walked slowly over to Hinata and held his hand out to her. A blush burned on his cheeks when she took his hand and looked down at her free one, clutching her towel and shivering. Sighing inwardly, he reached out his hand and gently ran his thumb over her cheek. Not wanting to seem dominating, he knew he had to be very gentle….but the fiercer and angry side of him wanted to hurt Hiashi for what he did to her. For stepping on her for so long…

"Kiba?"

Jolting out of his reverie, Kiba realized Hinata had been smiling up at him, asking a question. When he focused on her, he couldn't help but smile….couldn't help but remember the empty numbness tingling his arms like they were back in the shower. Holding his arms tightly to his sides, he found himself reaching out his free hand to pet Akamaru. He always felt comfort in his warm fur, the softness and warmth, like it was embracing him, telling him he was loved.

Realizing Akamaru wasn't there, he blushed and stepped down the step, helping Hinata down. When he stepped into the mud and turned to help her down again, his foot slipped and his hands that reached out to hers ended up on her hips, dragging her down with him as he fell. Holding her close, he could feel his head hit the corner of the tub, her head hit his collar bone. A few seconds later, hands grabbed his hair and tugged, hard. Holding Hinata close, the two were lifted up as one. Immediately he was let go and the mud wiped from his eyes. When he could focus, Kiba reached over and removed the mud from Hinata's eyes, growling until he could see her beautiful pale eyes.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

To his extreme surprise, Hinata laced her fingers through his hair and leaned closer towards him. So shocked, he held his breath, unable to breathe. When she ran her hand slowly up the back of his head, a sharp pain burned a spot on his scalp. Realization hit him that he must've hit his head. About to rub the sore spot again, Hinata's hand gently moved his away and a new warmth spread throughout his body. She was….healing him? As the warmth spread through him, an idea struck him. It was foolish, he knew in the back of his mind, but right now he didn't care.

"Hinata, I need to tell you something. I –"

Before he could say anything else, a mud ball landed square on his chest forcing him to silence. Hinata's soft laughter sang throughout the mud room and Kiba found himself enthralled under its spell…until Hinata slipped, her tiny hands gripping his shoulder and bringing him down with her.


	8. Mud fights and massages

Once again pulled up by the hair, Kiba growled to Sai and was about to slap him upside the head when he noticed it wasn't actually him holding him up….wincing, he shifted his gaze and noticed it was Sakura that held him up by the hair. He knew she was strong, but not this strong! Tapping her wrist, he fell back into the mud on his butt, Hinata giggling again. Grinning at her laughter, he turned to Sai and asked what was on his mind.

"Sai…_how_?!"

The other man just shook his head, not even a grin or a look of pity that was expected.

"Never go to bed angry…"

Letting out a soft hum, Sakura lay her head against his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist….until Sai opened his mouth again.

"….You'll wake up with bruises in the morning!"

Sakura jerked away and stood angrily, her hands on her hips….Kiba quickly moved away, gathering Hinata close. Sai just stood there, looking questioningly at his girlfriend like she had three heads.

"Sai, you might want to –Ohg!"

It was too late. Sakura had already brought her fist back and punched him right in the shoulder so hard he went flying through the open shoji door. Bursting out in laughter, Kiba hid his laughter in Hinata's shoulder. The way Sai flew across the room like that! Now Kiba saw how the two got along so well. Although, in the silence of his mind, he had to admit….he was glad Hinata was so gentle! Looking down to Hinata, he smeared his finger in the mud and dabbed her nose with it, grinning.

"Kiba, that tickles!"

When she wiggled her nose and wiped at the mud, the urge to kiss her became so strong, he could feel his hands smoothing the towel up her sides, holding her closer. He could feel a little shiver running through her as she leaned a little closer to him, her eyes wide. Around them, the world seemed to fall away to nothing, they the others focus in its entirety.

"Hinata…"

Holding her close, his hands shifted from her sides, one to her back, the other up to hold her cheek in his palm. The air around them was so still and electrified with a strange energy….Kiba could feel the hairs on his neck stand up and his fangs elongate. Instinctually he knew that he had to bite her and claim her as his mate. Mark her for the world to see that she was his mate, under his protection.

"Hinata, I…I can't."

"Can't what, Kiba?"

Shaking his head, he felt lightheaded and dizzy. His claws went back to their normal length, fangs to their normal size. Now was not the time. To bite Hinata before they were wed would be to ruin her standing among his – their – clan. She would be emotionally and socially clan less in their eyes. He just couldn't do that to her! Nor could he explain until he received verbal permission from his clan leader…in this case, his mother Tsume. He had yet to get that. Sighing, he kissed her on the cheek and answered her question as best he could at the moment.

"I can't explain at the moment….but what I can say is it will all be explained after we're married, I just need you to trust me, Hinata…."

Kiba could see the worry in her eyes, the concern….and a few moments later, peaceful clarity. She trusted him and that made him feel beyond amazing! There was so much that needed to be explained. The timing had to be very careful. If he explained it to early, he might scare her away….too late and she might not understand the severity of the consequences. Even within their own clan, she could be in danger of being ostracised by the whole clan. Minus him of course, he couldn't do that to her.

"That hurt….Sakura…."

A moment later, Sai flopped back in the pool, a large bruise on his shoulder. Kiba couldn't help but grin at the way the other man twitched when Sakura set her hand on his shoulder to heal him, apology written all over her face. When Sai smiled and his features softened, a blush crawled its way over Kiba's face. Those two looked so well together, so cute…so happy. Before he could say anything more, a soft bell rang and two women in kimono came to kneel beside their mud pool.

"It's time for a couple's massage, if you women want….?"

Sakura grinned and Hinata turned so red, Kiba wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling face first in the mud. It took Kiba a few moments to realize what was going on…when Sai sat on the edge of the tub and slowly began to rub Sakura's shoulders, Kiba realized he had to do the same. Crimson spread up his cheeks, so dark it nearly hid his markings. Biting on his lip, he forced his hands to still and reached out to run his hands over Hinata's soft shoulders. The skin was so soft beneath his hands. Silk and smooth beneath his callused and scarred hands.

At first, he followed the instructions of the two massage women but as his hands got more used to the feel of her skin beneath his fingers, he found himself more confident, moving his hands over her back and responding to her silent signals. She leaned in, and Kiba knew to work that sore muscle a little more. Hinata tensed and he knew to avoid that certain spot or be gentler.

Not trying to remove himself from this moment, Kiba's mind wondered to how in the hell he was going to ask Tsume for permission to tell Hinata what he wanted to! It was a risk…but it was a risk he was willing to take, for her. As Kiba rubbed the tension from Hinata's shoulders….as he felt her lean back against him, finally relaxed…he knew then and there that he would do anything for her….even if that meant to force himself to slow down and take things one step at a time. First things first, they needed to relax and enjoy this mud bath….after that, a ninken awaited Hinata…..a ninken and their bonding ceremony. Tonight would be the rehearsal….if the lord Hyuga didn't interfere….


	9. For whom her heart sings

Hinata could feel the blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. Trying as she might, she couldn't hold it down. Kiba's hands were gently working their way over her shoulders and she could already feel herself relaxing. This was a side of Kiba that she wanted to see more often. Gentle, caring, careful. Usually he ran into the thick of things, Akamaru at his side. She worried about him at times like that. Both of them.

Seeing them rush into battle, that feral grin on his face, the light in his eyes….as soon as he took that four legs stance his clan used, she knew he was lost to blood – lust, the heat of battle. Hinata couldn't help but worry for Kiba, Akamaru and Shino but – deep down, she worried just a tiny bit more about Kiba. If he were to die, fall in battle, then would she be able to move on? He was the glue that kept their team together, the joke in the dark times and the fire that kept her awake during patrols.

A stab of pain lanced her heart when she thought back to the day her father told her about the clan's situation. He'd sat her down and told her about the internal war with the Branch House. Her own clan had thought her weak. Too timid, too shy, too….everything. They had given her many chances, her father said. Many chances to prove herself, beat her sister. The fact that she lost the fight to Neji in the exams and continuously lost to Hinabi in sparing….no more chances, no more start overs. She was no longer the heir to the Hyuga clan. And that was fine with her! Except for one thing…

A list of names was written and dropped into a bowl, then picked out. It was going to decide her fate. If they were unable to figure out a man in Kanohagakure, she would be wed to an ambassador from Suna. When her father told her that, she was terrified….she didn't want to leave the village she grew up in! she didn't want to leave Shino, Akamaru, Kiba, Kurenai…..her academy mates….Naruto….

Just thinking about that piece….her heart skipped a beat and she could feel herself frown, tears stinging her eyes. She'd told Naruto about her clan's decision as to wed her off if a man wasn't found. He was considered, as was Saskue…both of them turned down. When she'd told him that he was turned down, he smiled that smile of his she once loved so much. When he grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye, she was sure that Naruto would come up with an idea to save her…to get her away from all of this…until he spoke the next words…

_It's alright Hinata! You'll be able to find a man you actually love!_

It was like lightening shooting through her heart, his words. In that one short sentence, meant to be encouraging, tore her heart to shreds. It was then that her father's messenger came and found her, calling her to the Hokage's office. In the whirlwind that happened after…the contract…her father's confession…Kiba being the chosen man…the whole of it, she'd forgotten how to feel about the whole of it…but with Kiba, she felt….safe. She felt protected and nurtured, encouraged and loved. Thinking back on it, even in the thick of battle he would always be there. If she was injured, it was Kiba's hands that held her close, Kiba that she woke to in the hospital, Kiba that got her out of danger when she was unable to fight. Even in the exams…it was Kiba that cheered the loudest….celebrated the hardest. Most of her memories consisted of her team mates…the core of them being Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hinata? You okay?"

Kiba's voice right next to her ear spooked her and she jolted back. Immediately, she felt his arms hold her protectively close. At her nod and shy smile, he settled down back into the mud in front of her. As she followed the woman's instructions, she could feel his broad shoulders loosen and sag, like a weight fell off of them. Spur of the moment, she leaned forward and lay her cheek between his shoulder blade. What she heard next caused her to giggle, a grin spreading over his face. One of his fangs stuck out and she gently tapped it with her finger, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Hinata?"

"Kiba, you're….humming!"

Grinning again, he was about to speak when Sai and Sakura burst out laughing beside her. Ashamed at causing him embarrassment, she bowed and was about to apologize when he gently righted her and held her chin in his hand. Hinata could feel her blush darkening at his touch. During battle, his hands on her hips, arms, shoulders, anywhere was the norm. If she had to be tugged away from a flying kunai, it didn't matter where he grabbed as long as she was still alive at the end of it. But here and now, in such an intimate setting, this simple touch…

"Hinata….you can laugh with me! You're safe!"

A grin passed his features and she could feel his hands ghosting over her shoulders and sides. A giggle escaped past her lips as his fingers danced and tickled her sides through the towel. She couldn't help it, laughter burst out passed her lips. When he smiled, she couldn't help but smile back. A soft gasp escaped her when he scooped her in his arms and spun her in a circle, falling to the mud, her in his lap. A laugh escaped him again at her surprised look and she found herself smiling right back at him.

"Thank you…Kiba!"

Relaxing against him, Hinata let the mud and presence of her friends and soon to be mate, calm her. Her heart was pounding, and she was certain Kiba could hear it! When he wrapped his arms around her and gently lay his head on her shoulder, growling softly….Hinata could've sworn, in her excitement, her heart skipped a beat…


	10. A chosen partner!

Squinting as the light stung his eyes, Kiba stretched his loose limbs, trying to get the feeling back in them. The mud bath, massage, just being there with Hinata….it was so peaceful and relaxing, so energizing and just what he needed. His smile turned to a grin when he noticed Akamaru come running up the street towards him, a cloth tied around his neck. As his ninken partner got close to him, he could smell…shampoo? A laughter burst passed his lips as Akamaru stopped in front of him, his head down. Quickly as he could, Kiba removed the cloth from around his neck and tucked it into his pocket. Although the smell didn't fully dissipate, it did fade enough where he could stand to be around it.

"Looks like grooming and bath day will be today, after Hinata gets her pup….you can't smell like this for the rehearsal dinner buddy…..Sorry…"

"I-I think…you smell good, Akamaru!"

A blush and soft smile came to Kiba as Hinata knelt down beside Akamaru and buried her face into the soft fur of his neck. Warmth further spread through him as Akamaru fell to his side, curling around Hinata. Looking down on his future mate and ninken partner, a soft growl escaped him….right now in this moment, he knew he would do anything to protect them, anything to show them how loved they were, how cherished. Yes, he was a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…but right now, in this moment, he was first and foremost, Kiba….soon to be husband to Hinata and partner of Akamaru. Right now in this moment, he couldn't be more filled with pride and joy, nerves and anxiety.

"Kiba? C-can we go now?"

Jerking out of his reverie, Kiba nodded and helped her up, smiling as she shyly lay her head against his chest. It was then that he realized how small she really was. Hinata was tiny enough to gather in his arms and hold her safe to his heart. To hide her away from the dangers and protect as he wanted to these countless years past. Ever since they had become a team, every mission, every attack, every danger, he'd found himself worried for her safety. More than Akamaru's….he knew is partner could handle himself. More than Shino, Shino had his bugs, much like Kiba had Akamaru….but Hinata did not have anyone to stay by her side and protect her every moment of every day. Yes, that seemed excessive, maybe boarding on – stalkerish? – But to him, having someone with him twenty four seven was the norm.

Being part of the Inuzuka clan meant that you hardly had a moment alone. There was always someone there, especially in his house hold. Hana was the village vet, Tsume the clan leader…their door was always open, ninja coming and going to see the vet with their injured ninken, if their injury was minor, Hana for a quick patch up. The busiest part of the house was Tsume's office, ninja and messenger alike would come and see her about various duties. Kiba avoided that place like the plague, preferring the solitude of the vet office.

"Kiba? Um….Akamaru's gone!"

Jerking out of his reverie, Kiba noticed Akamaru had indeed abandoned them. Laughing, he scooped Hinata up and sending chakra to his feet, ran as fast as he could to the Inuzuka compound. If he didn't hurry, they'd be late….if they were late, Tsume would not take kindly to that. Although he enjoyed getting on his mother and sisters nerves at certain times, today was not a day to get them upset. Especially his mother when he needed to talk about something of great importance.

"Home sweet home, Hinata! Do you want a quick tour before we go to the vet?"

At her bright eyed nod, he found himself grinning yet again. A spike of doubt raced through him as he showed her around her soon to be home. Kiba took Hinata all over the compound…the Inuzuka estate where the clan lived, the areas where they trained the pups, a square patch of dirt, full of paw prints and shoe prints of many sizes….chewed sticks and rag toys lay around all over the grounds. Passing a chewed rope to Hinata, she tossed it and giggling when a little puppy raced towards it, yipping as it went. As the little puppy flipped over onto its head, Kiba burst out laughing. Hinata's sweet laughter rose to join his and all the doubt he had eased from him. He wanted to hear more of her laughter, see more of her smiles!

"Damnit….um, Hinata -!"

Before anymore could be said, the little puppy raced towards the training grounds where an Inuzuka was in the process of teaching a group to sit. As soon as the little one burst into the middle of the group, all hell broke loose. As one, the wave of puppies ran straight towards them, the trouble maker at their head. Unable to get out of the way in time, Kiba gathered Hinata close and crouched, curling himself around her. He could feel her shivering in his arms, the salty tang of tears coming to him. When he nuzzled against her, Hinata wrapped her arms around him, shaking with laughter. Little paws thumbed against his back, little bodies against his sides as they worked their way….finally a little nose nuzzled its way between them and when the two looked, it dropped a slobbery, dirty chew toy right into Hinata's lap. Kiba was used to seeing a chewy in such a state and scooped it up when Hinata cringed away from it.

"Do they…always do this, Kiba?"

For a moment, wounded pride surged through him…but when he looked up into her eyes, felt her tiny hand cover his free one….the wounded pride was replaced with joy. Yes, she cringed away from a slobbery toy, but this was new to her. Once she was bound to her ninken in the bonding ceremony, she would come to learn how it truly felt to be part of the Inuzuka clan. Scooping up the pup, he flipped it over and grinned, slowly nodding as he set the pup down again.

"He's chosen you to be his partner Hinata! If you accept him to be yours, then you'll be bound as partners in a ceremony! It's a great honour for a ninken to choose you….and so quickly, it's almost unheard of…."

A grin passed his lips as he scratched the little ones fury ears. Just looking at him, he could tell it was one of the Haimaru brother's pups. The same dark and mischievous eyes gazed out at him and Hinata. As Hinata hugged the pup close, he couldn't help but admire the colour of its fur. Pure black, from muzzle to tail. Holding Akamaru back, he watched in wonder as Hinata and her new partner got to know each other. Just then, Hana came up smiling with the brother Kiba assumed was the father.

"Kiba, Hinata…it's time!"


	11. Change of plans

Following Hana, Kiba could feel the nervousness of Hinata. The ceremony they were about to go through was so very simple, all they had to do was stand in front of the others in their clan and carve the pups name into an ancestor tablet. Among the clan, even the ninken were dealt with honour in death. They too had a place among their family shrine. Hinata was not part of the clan however and said ceremony was kept an extremely well guarded secret from outsiders...even within their own village. Not even the Hokage knew of what was involved! Usually the ninja and their ninken stood alone up on the risen platform, but Kiba would stand with Hinata...silent support and to show the other clan members that she may be a Hyuga, but she was still of their clan. Kiba wanted no doubt to come to them as to her standing within the Inuzuka. She may not be accepted by all of them but that was fine...as long as they didn't harm her or make her feel unwelcome in any way.

"...Very simple! Kiba will stand with you, so you wont be alone. This Brother is the father so he will be with the pup until the time has come for you two to bond. It's...extremely loosely based off a marriage if you will. You and your pup are eternally bound. You name him and then it's finished! From then on, you two will...well, that depends..."

"On what?"

Anger washed through Kiba at his sisters words. He didn't mind that she explained how the ceremony worked, but she should've left out the last part until he spoke with Tsume first! He couldn't just barge in there demanding permission! She may be his mother but she was first and foremost the Inuzuka clan leader, there were protocols and rules to follow! Biting back a growl, Kiba gently tugged on the women's elbows to stop them.

"Right now, Hinata...the only thing that is keeping you from getting kicked out of the compound is that you're with me. Not even Akamaru can keep you safe at this given time. Hinata...I'm not saying this to scare you but to warn you...you're in danger among our clan unless you are with me...until you are bound and have my last name, you're not officially part of the Inuzuka clan. To me, you are apart of it. I've always considered you apart of it."

He could see the worry on her face as he spoke, the way her body tensed and she took a step close to him, held the still nameless pup a little tighter. Kiba was mentally kicking himself that he hadn't spoken to his mother earlier, but he was so caught up in excitement of showing her around, showing her her new home...he was the one that put her in danger...he was the one that would need to fix it. He'd planned on going alone, but that plan was shot right out the window.

"Hinata, Hana...before we go any further with this, we _need _to speak with Tsume..._now_."

Worry shone in Hinata's eyes and Kiba held her close, glaring at an Inuzuka male patrolling around the edges of the compound. He'd strayed to far from his path and quickly returned when he noticed Kiba bare his fangs. A huff of breath escaped his sister as she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. When she did that, it reminded him of the same gesture their mother used when reprimanding Kiba for something bad he did. Growling at her now, he fought back the urge to bark out a very rude question.

"Why didn't you say something earlier! Mother is gone for the next half a day!"

Glaring at Hana, he sighed and mentally kicked himself some more. How could he be so stupid?! He had to get them out of here, now. As soon as possible. Gently taking the pup from Hinata, he passed it to his sister. Kneeling in front of the Brother with her, he spoke softly, with respect due to the ninken.

"Please, Brother...I need to take my mate to safety. The pup of yours has chosen my mate as his partner. Please do not allow him to go to another while we are away. We'll return in a days time, you have my word."

Breathlessly, he waited while the Brother looked him in the eye. Just as Kiba was about to give up, the ninken bowed it's head, nose to the ground. A grin spread over Kiba's features as he stood and bowed again to the ninken, this time in thanks. Turning to Hana, he shook his head and sighed.

"Look, I screwed up and I am not making Hinata pay for it. We're going to be in town for a bit...not our usual places, that's the first place they'll look. No one must know where we've gone."

"Kiba – I don't even know where you're going!"

Thinking a moment, he tried to remain as calm as possible so as not to worry Hinata. Already he could hear her discreetly checking her surroundings, the soft brush of cloth against her skin setting a distraction. Growling in frustration, he finally chose the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm taking her to the Sand embassy. Temari is in town and Shikamaru will more than likely be there...it's the safest place for her right now. No one will even think about attacking it."

"What about her families compound?"

Immediately he shot down the idea. Although civil, he doubted the Lord Hyuga would take kindly to the knowledge that his daughter was unwelcome among her future clan for reasons that could not be explained nor fixed until tomorrow. That wouldn't work as an explanation, even though it was the truth. No...it had to be the Sand embassy. Seeing there was no other choice, Kiba gently took Hinata's hand in his and the two worked their way as quick as they could to get out of the Inuzuka compound. Once out, he still didn't feel one hundred percent safe...not until they had made it to the embassy and shut the door behind them. When a voice spoke, the two jumped apart at seeing who stood there.

"Kiba, Hinata? I never thought I'd see you two here...what's wrong?"


	12. Sanctuary

A growl ripped past Kiba's throat as he gently pushed Hinata behind him, fangs bared at the one who spoke. Before he could so much as move, something whipped it's way around his neck, forcing him back against Hinata, the two back against the door. Growling, Kiba bent his knees and forced himself forward to keep his weight from crushing Hinata. Behind him, he could feel her pushing against his back, trying to help and make room. Kiba knew he had to say something now or risk suffocation. If he was to suffocate, he wouldn't be able to save Hinata from the same fate – or a worse one.

Through the pounding in his ears, he could hear another voice, this one demanding and full of questions. All of this he heard but did not register. His only thought was to keep Hinata safe, to keep her alive. She was to be his mate, it was his duty to protect her! Sliding his hands down the wall, he found the material of her jacket, gripping it tightly in his hands. As if she could read his mind, he could feel her arms slide over his shoulder and side, holding tight to him. Anger flashed through him as he fought against the thing that bound his throat. He'd come here seeking shelter to keep Hinata safe! To protect her, to make her safe so he could go talk to Tsume and get her accepted as part of their clan!

"S-Sanctuary...We're here to seek sanctuary, L-Lord K-Kazekage..."

Confusion washed through him at Hinata's voice.

_Lord Kazekage...? What's he doing here in Kanoha...Temari was here, but that was just to finalize details about her transfer to Kanoha before she moved here in a week...Shikamaru was excited about it..._

Her words fell on his ears, soft and smooth...it seemed to calm him, her voice. It was like water to the flames of his anger. As soon as the word 'Sanctuary' passed Hinata's lips, the sand let them go. Falling to the ground, he gathered Hinata in his arms, scenting and feeling to make sure she was okay. At her nod and the lack of the metallic scent of blood, he turned to Sabaku No Gaara, standing there with his arms crossed, red Kazekage robes settling around him as his sand returned to the gourd he carried. Looking into the black rimmed blue eyes, taking in the kanji for love above Gaara's right eye, the whole room began to spin. Kiba's movements were sluggish as he turned his head and met the pale gaze of Hinata...her worried eyes were the last thing he saw...the Kazekage's voice the last thing her heard...before his world went dark.

_You are granted sanctuary within these halls._

_Sanctuary..._

_Sanctuary..._

_Safe...Hinata was..._

"Safe...Hinata..."

"Yes, Kiba, I'm safe...we're safe. Gaara gave us Sanctuary!"

Sluggishly he opened his eyes, the first thing his gaze fell on was Hinata, sitting beside his bed in a chair, her expression one of worry. Slowly reaching out a hand, he cupped her cheek in his hand, smoothing his thumb over the warmth and softness of her skin. Kiba was about to say something when the door clicked open and a figure stepped in.

"Are you two at it again!? Geez, you'd think you're already married...!"

"Leave them alone you two...you're just as bad."

"Kankuro -"

"Enough. We've guests. Temari, please go and get them some tea...Kankuro – you don't need to guard them, they're here under the protection of Suna. Not prisoners. Leave us. You are of this village with them, you can stay."

As Temari and Kankuro left the room, Hinata helped Kiba to sit and up. When the room stopped spinning, he was surprised to see Shikamaru leaning against the far wall, Gaara standing, arms crossed dead centre in the room. Looking around, he could see the room was very plain: A table with a water basin and jug for washing, carpet on the cool stone floor, a wall hanging of Suna in the setting sun and red curtains rustling softly in the breeze from the open window. The building was of Kanoha make and material but had the touch of the desert in its decor and furnishings. Sitting up as best he could, Kiba could feel his limbs stiffen and cry in protest. When he tried to gather chakra, there was very little, just enough to keep him alive and some what well.

"Lord Kazekage...thank you for taking my mate and I in sanctuary in your embassy. We didn't go about it the right way, practically kicking your door down and all...it was – spur of the moment..."

Uncrossing his arms, Gaara made chairs of sand for himself and Shikamaru to sit on, nodding at Kiba's words. A few moments of silence passed as Gaara looked first to Hinata then to Kiba, taking them in in turn.

"Kiba Inuzuka...you're fiencee Hinata Hyuga...she has explained as much as she was able, refusing to give up your clans secrets she now possesses. What I would like to know is how you, the son of the Inuzuka clan head came to be engaged to the daughter and heir of Hiashi Hyuga...one of your villages strongest families – and holders of the kekki genkai, byakugan..."

Unease washed over Kiba at having to tell so much to the Kazekage of Suna – ally or no – but he knew they did not really have a choice. As things stood right now, if Hinata stepped back on Inuzuka ground, she could be attacked – possibly killed – for the knowledge she now knew...and there was not a damned thing that the Hokage or Kiba could do. Not even Tsume could step in as his mother or clan head. It was Kiba's fault...he would have to figure it out on his own. So he did the only thing he could do...

Explain to Gaara of the sand, Kazekage of Suna, about their marriage agreement. All the way from the contract and it's details to how he really felt about Hinata, how he agreed to protect her from having to go to Suna and marry some ambassador. Hinata explained about the selection her father had had his clan go through, the names in the bowls, her views of the contract, their agreement to wed...they explained – as much as they could – Hinata's presence on the Inuzuka compound how it was Kiba's fault for not following protocols, not speaking to his clan head before hand. Through out the explanation, they only stopped to drink, Kiba still so weak, Hinata had to hold the tea to his lips. For hours, the two spoke as the other three listened in silence, Temari having slipped in to listen. Gaara had wordlessly made a sand chair for her beside Shikamaru.

Voices ragged from talking, tired beyond measure and starving, Kiba stood on shaking legs and with the help of Hinata, fell to his knees at Gaara's feet. With the last of his strength of voice he had, he cast away his pride and spoke to the Kazekage.

"Lord Kazekage, please...toss me out, I don't care...but don't give Hinata to my clan before i've had a chance to speak with Tsume! They could kill her for what she knows and it's my fault! Do not let her die for _my _stupid mistake. Please, Lord Kazekage."

As he finished speaking, his arms gave out and Kiba fell face first. Before he could hit the ground however, sand worked it's way around him, wrapping around his limbs and setting him gently in the bed. Hinata stood there, unsure until the sand gently wrapped around her arm, leading her to lie beside Kiba. The light from outside was hours gone, the candles stubs. As Temari and Shikamaru murmured their goodnight, Gaara stood at the door, hand on the handle. When Kiba shifted Hinata's head to his shoulder, he looked up into the now shadowed eyes of Gaara. His words were the last Kiba heard before slipping into a deep sleep.

"You and your mate are safe here, Kiba Inuzuka. Rest. In a few hours time, you will be woken for food and water, a bath drawn for you. Sleep and be safe. You are granted Sanctuary."

The door shut behind him with a soft click, the candles snuffed out by a soft wind.


	13. A fate worse then death

A sharp poke to his chest finally stirred Kiba from his deep sleep. Still a little groggy, he reached out to Akamaru and held him close, stilling the poking.

"Lemme sleep Akamaru...if you need to pee, go wake Hana...or the window...just don't go in mom's roses again, yeah?"

There was a low growl followed by a sharp twisting pain to his neck, jolting him wide awake. A growl ripped out of his throat and he forced the attacker down to the ground. Taking in a quick scent of the room, he couldn't smell Hinata's citrus scent. Alarms blared in his head and he slammed the body under him against the floor, growling again.

"Where's Hinata – and who the hell are you!"

A huff of a sigh came from the figure below him, a laugh from the door way. A growl ripped from his throat as he turned and glared, noticing that Shikamaru and Gaara stood there, Hinata peeking over their shoulders. As soon as he lay eyes on her, his body became liquid and the one under him shoved him aside. Landing on his side, Kiba just managed to block a kick to his sensitive area, turning back to his supposed attacker. Kicking out, he fell into his clan's Four Leg technique, pouncing on his target. When he tried to summon chakra to his claws and fangs, his muscles seized up, burning and numb at the same time.

"Okay, Kiba...just relax, it's me, Shikamaru. Okay? Just... step away from Temari and we'll let you have Hinata."

Blinking, Kiba focused on the figure he was sitting on and immediately jumped up. Temari – the Kazekage's sister and Ambassador of Suna! - and he was sitting on her! Jolting up and bowing deeply, Kiba could feel his heart pounding in his chest. For certain now, they would be kicked out. Left on the streets of Kanoha and clanless, he'd have to hide Hinata while he crawled back on his belly, begging her father to allow her back into her clan and home. Or – he could take her to Suna...talk to the Hokage and escort her to Suna himself, get to spend a little more time with her before he had to say goodbye forever...

As Hinata rushed to his side, Kiba gathered her close and laced his fingers in her soft hair. She smelled of a different kind of soap, a scent he remembered from Suna's desert flowers – underneath though was the scent all her own. He would never forget this scent...it was forever in his memories of her, as was her smile and sweet laughter...the little fidget thing she did with her fingers when she became nervous. Even all the times she'd fainted when that idiot Naruto was around...the feel of her in his arms, leaning against his chest...the feeling of her so welcoming and warm, so safe and reassuring.

So painful, he became breathless. The only consolation he had was this pain wouldn't be as bad as the agony of watching her leave Kanoha forever...knowing that she would forever belong to another man. This pain wouldn't steal away his heart forever, shattering it as much as finding the contract and burning it, because it was no longer valid with her being gone.

Just thinking about it, his chest tightened and he had to fight back the tears of anger and frustration, agony and pain. No matter what happened, Kiba knew that Hinata could not see him cry. He would need to keep a calm face, a calm demeanour and not raise the alarm. As long as he could keep Hinata calm for as long as needed, he could sneak out and speak to the Hokage. Work it out with Gaara so she could be happy for as long as possible. That was all that mattered to him, her happiness. If Hinata was to loose her smile, silence her laughter...the light would go out in her. Her spirit would fade and that would be his fault. Kiba knew that he couldn't do that to her. Couldn't allow her to loose who she was. She would be sad for awhile, yes but Hinata had a chance at happiness! She had a chance to be apart of something new and exciting, start a new life in Suna. If he played his cards right, maybe she wouldn't even have to marry an ambassador. Maybe Gaara would allow her a job in the Kazekage offices, or the hospital, allow her to find a place to live and let her find her own love again. A man that would make her happy...a man that could love her and make her smile and laugh every day. A man that could protect her from his own stupidity...

Shutting his eyes tightly, Kiba took a deep breath and forced down the tears. No matter what happened, he would make sure Hinata was safe and whole. Happy and free. He'd screwed up by attacking the Kazekage's sister – almost attacking the Kazekage himself last night. Gaara was not at man known for his patience and even if he was, there had to be limits as to what was forgiven within sanctuary. Kiba had probably blown right passed them and then some! A soft knock on the door jarred him from his dark thoughts and hopeless plans.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga...the Hokage of Kanohagakura is here to see you. The same for you, Lord Kazekage."

"Very well, thank you...This way, Kiba, Hinata."

As Kiba helped Hinata to her feet, he could hear his heart beat in his ears. This was it. The Hokage had gotten involved and now the whole thing was blown out of proportion. The Hokage herself had come to tell them that their sanctuary was absolved and they were being taken into custody. Arrested for Kiba's attack on a Suna ambassador, attempted attack on the Kazekage himself. He could make a plea for Hinata to be spared, but the penalty for such an act in their own village under the hospitality of sanctuary was death.

"Come in."

Opening the door with a shaking hand, Kiba let Gaara, then Hinata in first and stepped in to meet his fate. In the silence of his mind, he was already whispering his goodbyes...


	14. Shifting sands of fate

Once inside, an Anbu member shut the door and stood guard. Looking around, a jolt of surprise shot through Kiba when he recognized the mask as that of the one Sai wore. A slight nod from Sai and Kiba couldn't help but feel his stomach roil. Would this be how it was done then? Use the Anbu, masked and faceless beings of shadow, to kill them? In the quiet of his mind, Kiba prayed that they would at least allow him to fight to the death. If that was to be his fate, he would accept it but as a proud member of the Inuzuka clan and a proud shinobi of Kanohagakura, he _would _die on his feet. Guilt raced through him as Kiba realized that it had been a whole twenty – four hours that he had seen Akamaru and Hinata's pup. Now was not an appropriate time to ask about them either.

_Akamaru...I hope you're okay, buddy..._

He knew that Hana would take care of the ninken. No one in the clan would hurt them in any way. Even so, for over half his life, Akamaru was at his side twenty – four seven, through thick and thin. Now he wasn't. Now when Kiba needed his reassuring presence most...his ninken partner wasn't there. A soft whimper to his left brought him into focus and it hit him like a jolt. It wasn't just him here going through this. Yes, he was in one hell of a situation, but he had to think about Hinata to. She was the one that needed to be protected the most, even before himself.

As soon as he and Hinata bowed to the Hokage, Kiba reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. At this moment, he did not care if anyone thought that his behaviour was out of line. If he was to be arrested and executed, he would take as much time with Hinata as he could. Every second counted. In his arms, he could feel Hinata press against his side, but she remained standing, a determined look on her pretty face. Gaara and Hinata sat while Kiba stood guard beside her.

"Lord Kazekage, Hinata, Kiba...thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having us, Lady Hokage."

Taking a deep calming breath, Kiba found himself glad for Hinata's skills in diplomacy. At this moment, were he alone, he'd lash out and anyone and everyone trying to cage him. If Hinata wasn't here, he would make a fighting go of it...but he couldn't risk it with her here. Besides, now wasn't a good opportunity. With two Kage's in the room plus an Anbu, he'd be dropped in a mere moment.

"The Kazekage has briefed me on what has happened and I must say, I am not to pleased as to how you've handled the situation, Kiba. As a shinobi of this village, I expect more decorum and maturity of you. I understand the circumstances but to involve Suna in such a way is asking for trouble. We do not need trouble with our strongest allied village!"

Waiting a few moments to be sure she was done, Kiba sat straight and looked her right in the eye. He had so much he wanted to say...so much he wanted to tell them. First things first though, he wanted to be sure of one thing.

"I refuse to speak before I have yours and the Kazekage's word no harm will come to Hinata, no matter the outcome of this meeting, or my punishment."

At the word 'punishment' a look of confusion over came the Hokage's expression. Gaara's face remained passive as always. It only took a moment for Tsunade to collect herself, turning her questioning gaze to Hinata. When Hinata lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap, a small shake of her head, the Hokage waved her hand. Before he could so much as react, Kiba's arms were grabbed from behind and twisted, forcing him to his knees. Mere seconds later, his wrists were bound in ropes and a cloth gagging his mouth, preventing him from using his fangs. Bound and tied, unable to move, Sai slowly lowered him to the ground. Anger burned through Kiba at being treated like this. He expected he would be arrested, but not without a fight first!

"Kiba Inuzuka, I am placing your under arrest for kidnapping and tre -"

Before Tsunade could finish what she was saying, a voice range out, demanding and authoritative. As one, everyone in the room turned to look at Gaara who sat there with his arms crossed, eyes focused on Kiba. There was a fire in that gaze that scent chills down Kiba's spine, fear in his heart. It took all he had to force down the fear boiling inside of him.

"Enough of this. To my knowledge, no one was kidnapped, nor were they trespassing. Kiba and his fiancee came here for sanctuary and it has been granted under the protection of Suna and I, the Kazekage. Listen and let them explain their situation."

Hands and feet still bound, Kiba was lifted into a chair, the cloth taken from his mouth. For the second time in two days, Kiba and Hinata explained their reasoning for coming here. Everything the previous night was re-explained, also how he'd attacked Temari and tried to attack Gaara.

"Excuse me, Kiba, but the attack on Temari was unintentional as was the attack on my persons. In both instances, you were under stress. As I said before, you are safe under Suna's protection. You will stay this way until such time as there is a cause to dismiss and absolve your sanctuary."

"They are people of _my _village, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara turned his gaze to the Hokage, expression stern. Again Kiba could feel a chill down his spine. His skin itched with the urge to protect Hinata, shield her from his cold gaze.

"With all do respect, Lady Tsunade...inside this building, we are legally on Suna land. _My land._ As I said before, they are under my protection. No one is going to harm these two until the situation of theirs is absolved and taken care of. For now, they stay here. Temari, Shikamaru, please summon Tsume Inuzuka and Hiashi Hyuga to my offices two days from now...Lady Hokage, please allow me to walk you back to your office?"

With that, Sai cut the ropes binding his hands and feet and immediately Hinata rushed to him, each holding the other close. Just as Gaara was about to shut the door, Kiba called his name and asked the one question that still rang in his mind.

"Lord Kazekage...am I to be held prisoner here for my offences?"

The look Gaara gave him had Kiba guessing it's meaning even after he was given an answer.

"No, Kiba Inuzuka. You and your mate are free...you will be staying here as my guests. Feel free to wonder the grounds, but I must ask for your own safety to not go outside without Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru or myself. As for your ninken partners...I am currently working at getting in contact with your sister Hana...she is going to see about bringing them over this night, possibly tomorrow. Rest for now. You and your mate both should try our sand salt baths..."

Thus dismissed, Kiba stood and held Hinata in his arms and went looking for the salt baths. One word rang in his mind: _freedom__. _

He would live, and for now they were safe. Now finally sometime soon, they would be able to get married, forever bound. Sometime soon, no one and nothing would be able to part them. If anyone tried, they would be in for one hell of a fight!


	15. Breathless

Neither wanted to let the other go, so as they wandered down the hallway, each held the other. Adrenaline raced through Kiba, energizing and filling him with energy. Were he in the woods, he would've climbed the tallest tree he could find and howl to the heavens! Kiba Inuzuka had escaped death! A thought struck him and he smiled to Hinata, fire racing in his veins at her blush.

"Ah...I'll need to find Gaara and thank him...he saved my hide back there..."

Quickly her smile was replaced by a look of concern and Kiba found himself jerked to a stop as she gripped the front of his jacket. When she tried to speak, Hinata was unable to find the words accurate enough to express her question. Confusion washed over Kiba until he realized what it was she was trying to get at. Sighing, he leaned back against a wall, hands in his pockets and gaze lowered to the floor. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes when he confessed...

"Hinata...I thought that...because of my attempted attack on the Kazekage and the attack on Temari...the penalty for attacking a Kage or high ranking ambassador – as all shinobi and kinoichi know – is death. Going in there, my only concern was your safety...I honestly thought that they were going to kill me. That's why I refused to speak until -"

"Kiba...!?"

Before anymore could be said, Kiba was pushed against the wall, Hinata having rushed against him in a hug. Automatically his arms held her close to him, protective and greedy. Just the feeling of her in his arms, Kiba could feel his blood boiling, a slow fire crawling up his skin. When he moved to nuzzle her neck gently – a sign of affection among his clan – he was surprised to find her lips, soft and warm, pressing against his. Frozen a moment, Kiba could feel his hands gripping her a little closer, his body responding to her kiss as if of it's own mind.

As Hinata slid her hands over his jacket, twining her arms around his neck, Kiba could smell the citrus scent – Hinata's scent – crisp and clean. A low growl escaped his throat and he could feel his fangs growing, nails becoming claws. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, instinct drove him to the soft curve of her neck. One bite and she would be his forever...one bite and finally they could become a mated pair, happy and -

"Wohgho! What have we here?! You're just as bad as my sister and her fiancee, but at least they keep it in their room!"

Jerking apart, Hinata squeaked at seeing who stood there, mortified and embarrassed. Looking around frantically, she noticed Temari walking towards them with bath supplies and relieved, she followed the other woman towards the sand bath rooms. That left a snickering Kankuro and an upset because he was embarrassed Kiba. Puppet master and inu-shinobi stood glaring at each other a moment before Kiba growled and stalked off after Temari and his fiancee, already sick of the face painted man - child. Much to his annoyance, Kankuro followed, grinning like a cat that caught the canary.

All Kiba wanted was to be back in Hinata's arms, feel her soft lips against his, her tiny form in his arms. It wasn't just about lust. Yes there was that...aspect of it, but the core of it lay at what he really felt for her. The pride he felt as he held her close in his arms, the joy of their first kiss just moments ago, the pleasure and comfort of just _being _with her! Thinking about it left him breathless and wanting more.

In thinking that he was about to die, Kiba had come to realize how important she was to him. How a life without Hinata would not be a life at all! But...what did all of this mean? Did he love her? Thinking back to the contract and his reasoning back then...Kiba knew that he had feelings for Hinata, but could they be called love? For all he knew, it was just desire. Lust. That was it, that was all. But...this feeling felt different then how desire normally felt. When Hinata was around, he smiled more. Felt more calm inside, more balanced. All the times she'd pined after that idiot, Naruto, Kiba could feel what he knew to be jealousy and in some cases, heartache. Back then, he was a child, new to these feelings. Even so though, as a man...that didn't change. He was still knew to the feelings of his mind, body and heart.

The things he knew for a fact was, to him, Hinata was a special person. As special to him as his family, his clan, even Akamaru! Even more special then all the people of the village! And that thought troubled Kiba. He was a shinobi of Kanohagakura and _nothing _was supposed to be placed above his duty and devotion to his village! Especially not his hearts personal desires. Although he knew this to be true, there was no way he could – or even would want to - go back on his word! If he was to nullify the contract, give Hinata up, then he would rip his beating heart from his chest, right then and there! Just then, with utmost certainty, it hit him. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt now how he felt. He just had to find Hinata and tell her...easier said then done!

Scenting the air, he sent chakra to his nose and followed Hinata's scent down the halls. Ignoring the questioning looks of the staff, he eventually came to a doorway, the door a little ajar. Although he couldn't quite make out the words, he could hear Hinata and Temari talking inside. Right now, that didn't matter! Kiba's mind focused purely on confession of his feelings to Hinata, without even knocking, he burst through the door and called out to her. He'd only gotten two steps when a sharp jab to his legs forced him to his knees, a moment later a giant fan whacked him upside the head.

As his vision returned to focus, Temari leaned over him, glaring. Hinata had knelt beside him, his head now resting in her lap. When he looked up and fully focused, he could see the two women were wrapped in bath towels. Roughly grabbed by the collar, he was dragged and tossed out before he could so much as get a word of his confession out. Before the door was slammed in his face, Temari stood, one hand on her hip, the other holding her giant fan ready.

"Next time, knock you pervert!"

That said, the door slammed in his face, leaving Kiba stunned and breathless for an entirely different reason.


	16. Enemy in the night

Growling, Kiba lay his head against the wall with a sigh. He was _this _close to telling Hinata how he felt! Then that freaky woman, Temari got in the way with her giant fan! Growling again, he checked his head for bumps and twitched in surprise when a hand appeared out of no where, palm up in front of his face. Following the arm up to the face, Kiba was a little surprised to see Shikamaru standing there, with a small smirk. Accepting the offer, when he was on his feet, Kiba bared his fangs at his friend.

"You saw that, hey?"

"I didn't see it, but I could venture a guess...I figured it'd be Temari that tossed you out on your head like that!"

Not bothering to answer, Kiba tucked his hands in his pockets and followed Shikamaru. So used to having Akamaru beside him, it was comforting to have a presence near him again. Just thinking about his ninken partner had Kiba's fingers itching to smooth through the soft fur he was so used to. Catching himself just in time, he instead slapped Shikamaru gently on the back.

"Thanks, Shikamaru...I don't know how you live with that woman! Vicious with that fan of hers!"

"It's a drag, but what can I say...guess I've more of my father in me then I thought..."

A little confused by his friends answer, Kiba chose not to comment. His mind was to full about his realization in the hallway. He had so many questions about what he felt for Hinata! Usually it would be Hana he spoke to but she was not here...and sending a letter was not an option. Gaara had warned them earlier that Hiashi and the Hokage were keeping a close eye on any and all non – top secret communications from the Suna embassy and its surroundings.

Stretching with a sigh, Kiba tried to think about something to do. He felt restless, like he had to move. At times like this, he and Akamaru would wonder the woods for hours. Tossing sticks, chasing bugs, remembering where they saw a hive to show Shino, a flower to show Hinata...Kiba wasn't usually one to sit idle. The fact that the Hokage had banned he and Hinata from doing missions was annoying beyond belief!

"Shikamaru, what do you usually do with Temari?"

Seemingly caught off guard by the question, the shadow nin tucked his hands in his pockets and thought a bit before answering.

"A lot of things. We talk, we read, go for walks...she's teaching me chess and I'm teaching her shogi...if you're bored, there's the sand baths, a huge library, you could go train – they have a facility here for distance and up close fighters. Spare gear and the whole of it, just be sure to put back and repair what you use or break."

None of that interested him, so Kiba shook his head. He knew what he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if the lazy – nin would go for it. Figuring he'd try anyways, Kiba turned his head to look to his companion.

"You up for a walk?"

Twenty minutes later found the other two guys in stitches while a red faced Kiba growled and tried not to claw their faces off.

When Shikamaru agreed to go for a walk, the two set out and ran into Kankuro, just back from a meeting with Gaara. When Kiba mentioned where they were going, Kankuro decided to come along. It all went down hill from there. First they were talking about Shikamaru and Temari's up coming wedding, then to Kiba and Hinata's bonding ceremony. Having been here for a few days, word had gotten around that the two were engaged. It was obvious that they were together. Without really talking about it, the two slept in the same bed, often times going to bed at the same time. Sometimes they would go right to sleep while others they would stay up all night for hours, just talking. Kiba would lie on his back, his arm around Hinata while she lay on her side, her head resting against his shoulder.

"You mean you've never -"

"Nope."

"Not once?!"

"Not once."

"But you've kissed her...?"

"Of course! In the hallway, you walked in on us!"

Kankuro stopped in his tracks and stared at Kiba like he had three heads.

"So...you've never had sex...and only kissed Hinata once?! That's just...why not?!"

Glaring and walking away from the two when they burst out laughing, Kiba managed to dodge just in time, a kunai lodging itself in the wall where he'd just stood. Running back towards Shikamaru and Kankuro, he waved them inside frantically, listening for the tell tale whisper of another kunai. It felt like he had a huge target or "Hit me!" sign on his back!

"Go, go! Some one just threw a kunai at me!"

"What?! Are you hit?!"

As Kankuro rushed Kiba inside, Shikamaru went to investigate. It went against the grain to be inside and hiding while others fought for him, but Kiba had to follow orders to keep Hinata safe. One of the rules of sanctuary that Gaara had set down was Kiba and Hinata were not allowed to use their jutsu or techniques while on Suna land. To do so would be considered an attack on Suna itself. Due to Kiba's prior mishaps, he agreed it wasn't in the best interest of anyone to muck that up. So inside he went, very reluctantly.

Just as the door closed behind Shikamaru, Temari and Hinata came rushing over. Looking them over, Temari went to stand by her fiancee, expression grim. Hinata came up to Kiba and lay a hand against his shoulder. When she brought it away, it was covered in blood, the coppery scent of it enough to make Kiba scrunch his nose. Panic filled her expression a moment before she ripped open his shirt to get at the wound. Blushing fiercely from a vulgar comment made by Kankuro, Hinata quickly inspected the wound. When her gentle fingers inspected how deep a cut it was, Kiba's vision swam, but otherwise, he stayed upright and silent.

"That needs to be cleaned. Take him to the hot springs, just down the hall from the sand baths. I'll go and find some medicine and bandages. Shikamaru, we'll need to report the attack to Gaara..."

At Temari's words, the world seemed to come rushing back and he couldn't help but blush at the idea of being in a hot springs with Hinata! As she lead him down the hallway, questions plagued him to the point where he almost wanted to turn back and go find out for himself...

_Who was it that tried to attack me...? How did they even know I as here? _


	17. Let's survive together!

Hinata's gentle pulling on his hand was the only thing that kept him from running back there in the thick of battle. He'd been given orders and he would fallow them, right to the letter. Even still, it went against that grain that he would hide away while other people fought battles for him!

"Hinata, I should be out there looking for the bastard that did this to me. For all we know, it could be an assassin from Kanoha – a rogue nin – looking to get at us. Or Gaara. Or Temari...or anyone for that matter! For all I know, the bastard could be after _you_, my Hinata! I just couldn't...I won't even dare think of you being hurt. It might call the bad lu-"

Kiba was cut silent by Hinata gently placing her fingers against his lips. As Kiba looked down into her pale eyes, he saw fear...but also a courage that was so unique to Hinata, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Gasping at the pain in his shoulder, Kiba let his arm fall, holding her tighter with the other one. The whole of this was just so...

"Hinata...what are we doing...?"

Gasping again as his arm was jolted, Kiba held still as Hinata slowly and carefully removed his shirt. The wound was worse then he'd origionally thought, deep and still bleeding. Kiba's question hung in the air a moment before she answered, her voice quiet.

"We're trying to live, Kiba. I know what we're doing isn't easy...you took a big risk bringing me into your life in such away...taking me to see your clan and teaching me things I am not ment to know until we're bound. But...I-I just wanted to thank you, Kiba...for doing this for me. When I think about leaving our village and l-leaving our team...Akamaru, Shino...Y-you K-Kiba...it makes me so sad...and so afraid..."

As soon as she got the words out, she hid behind the curtian and removed her clothes, Kiba paused a moment, stairing down at the shreds of his shirt. His shoulder was bleeding, running down his chest but he was so caught up in what Hinata said. Kiba wasn't worried about a little bit of blood running down. He'd been hurt far worse then this. Her answer though...that they were trying to live. Was that what this was? By his taking her to his clan, by her staying with him...were they making the right choices?

"Hinata, stay behind the curtian, please. Kiba, come here."

Shikamaru had walked into the room, followed by Temari. As soon as she enetered, Temari ducked behind the curtian and was speaking to Hinata in soft tones Kiba couldn't quite make out. He was lead behind the other curtian, hidden from view. When he turned to Shikamaru, the space was so tight and cramped, things seemed a little awkward. Trying to make some space, Kiba crossed his arms and tensed, trying to not let the pain show.

"What happened tonight...we spoke to Gaara and he's improving the patrols. We haven't found who threw the kunai, but we tested it and there's no poisons of any sort to be worried about. Look, Kiba, we will get to the bottom of this. For now, you and Hinata need to relax and just enjoy each other. Stop worrying! Who knows...maybe you'll get lucky, mm?"

The look Kiba tossed the lazy nin had him laughing a moment before he gently pushed Kiba out from behind the curtian. Already Hinata stood there, holding Temari's hand and looking down. As Kiba took in Hinata, he noticed the towel she wore wasn't just a plain old white towel like he wore around his waist. The towel looked to be of material so soft, it would feel like touching her soft skin. Heavenly and smooth as silk. The design stitched into her towel was of a sakura tree. The tree itself started down by her hip, the flowers flowing up the towel, stopping just at the top, at her chest. He noticed her other hand was fisted around the material, her whole body shivering a little.

"K-Kiba?"

Shikamaru gently pushed him towards the hotsprings, Temari likewise leading Hinata. At the edge of the hotsprings, Kiba turned and held his hand out to Hinata, grinning through a blush as she held it. When he turned to thank Shikamaru and Temari, they were gone. Left behind within reach of Hinata was a little box, opened with a threaded needle. Kiba cringed on the inside, knowing how it would feel.

As he sat down in the hotspring, the warmth spread through him and energized him to the point where he could feel himself smiling excitedly. Grinning, Kiba stood and wrapped his arm around Hinata, holding her over his shoulder as he walked back in the water.

"K-Kiba! P-please, put me down?!"

Grinning, he sat down in the hotsprings, setting her on his lap, half expecting her to shyly get off and sit beside him. When she leaned against him and gently nuzzled his neck, he wrapped his good arm around her, the towel smooth against his forearm. Just as Kiba nuzzled her neck, enjoying her citrus scent, there was a sharp pain in his shoulder that had him pulling back. A few more stitches and the wound at the front was done. A growl escaped his lips as she jerked the stitches tight and tied them, murmuring a soft apology.

"It's okay, Hinata...I understand...thank you so much for doing this...I appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Kiba...I'm glad to help!"

Shifting foreward, Kiba could feel his heart racing as her gentle fingers quickly and expertly closed the wound. As she rinsed off his wounds, then her hands, Hinata lay her hands against his shoulders to stand when he gently pulled her arms foreward, over his shoulders and around his neck. Turning his head so he could kiss her temple, Kiba whispered what he had wanted to say ever since they had signed the contract that fateful day in the Hokage's office.

"Hinata Hyuga...I love you, with all of my heart. Let's survive, togeather..."


	18. Final sacrifice

As soon as the words slipped passed his lips, Kiba could feel Hinata shift against him. Worried that he'd done or said something wrong, he was about to move up and turn around to face her. Just as he set his hands on either side of him to push off the side, her arms tightened against him and Hinata buried her face against his unwounded shoulder. Unsure as what to do, Kiba held still and gently held her hands in his. When she started to shiver, he could feel tears running down his back to mix in with the water already there. Turning his head so he could see her, his heart skipped a beat at the look of sadness that took place of her normally happy and beautiful expression.

"Hinata? What's the matter? Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

Immediately, Kiba sent chakra to his ears and nose, scenting and listening for any unwanted presence in the room. When he tried to stand to go look out the door, Hinata let him go and climbed out of the pool to stand behind the curtain. Unable to go behind there himself, Kiba stood by the curtain, his back respectfully turned away. The salty tang of her tears was still so strong, Kiba could feel his fangs and claws grow, his body wanting to fall into his clans four – legged stance. Something was making Hinata sad and his instincts were burning for him to get rid it – fast.

"Hinata? Please answer me...?"

With a small shake of his head, Kiba kept discreetly scenting the air. He didn't smell blood, so she didn't seem to be badly wounded...at least on the outside. Her scent had changed though. He could tell by her scent that she was in distress. Confusion raced through him. Was it something he did? She could be hiding it to spare his feelings. It couldn't be the wound...during missions and the war they'd seen so many grave and horrific injuries, a piercing cut from a kunai was like a scrape on the knee!

Then it hit him...what he'd said a few moments ago..."_I love you with all my heart. Let's survive together...". _Could that be what was bothering her? That Kiba had said he loved her? But if that was the case, why did she kiss him like that in the hallway? Why did she sign the contract? Was all of this to just get out of going to Suna? After all, he wasn't her fathers first choice. He was picked because he was convenient. Picked because he was just part of his daughters team, better then Shino in Hiashi's eyes. It was probably some joke to the Hyuga's! Tame the beast and get rid of a useless heir! And here he was, foolishly lying his heart down at her feet...only to be trampled on! Well no more!

Letting his anger wash over and through him, Kiba walked to his own curtain and quickly dressed. When he came out, Hinata was still behind the curtain, her towel hanging over the top. Watching the curtain a moment, he waited a few moments to let her show herself. Let her explain hers and her fathers actions. Why they wanted to treat him and his clan as such...things to be played with! He had pride in himself and as a shinobi of clan Inuzuka and he wouldn't let anyone step on that pride! Least of all some one who would play with his heart like this!

Growling, he stepped out and slammed the door behind him. Enough was enough, he'd had enough of having his heart played with like it was nothing. For _years _he'd watched over her during missions, making sure she was safe. For years, he'd been the one she came to after she saw Naruto and he ignored or misunderstood her attempts at flirting or confessing. Hinata had always come to him and like the fool he was, he would degrade himself with funny faces, lame jokes and stupid tricks. Anything to see her smile...even if it wasn't for him...

Kiba's anger drove him aimlessly down the hallways. Passed closed doors and curtained windows. The halls that once felt so freeing and safe now felt constricting and trapping. He'd done this to himself. In thinking that he was doing the right thing for the right reasons, he was instead trapping himself further and further into the Hyuga's trap. Further and further down until he had no escape, no way to run or hide. No way to fight...it was to late, the contract was already signed and sealed. Tsume and Hiashi were already on their way, as was Hana. There was nothing anyone could say or do to end this. Unless...

Anger washed away by certainty, Kiba took a moment to get his baring and figured out where he was. A few steps down and he was at the large oaken doors of the Kazekage's office. What he was about to do could change the course of not only his own life, but that of Hinata's as well. That of their clans, Hyuga's and Inuzuka's. Kiba knew for a fact, if he was to reject the hand of Hinata after all that had gone on, the Hyuga's would want revenge. He also knew that the Inuzuka's would give it to them. By doing this for his own pride, he would ruin the lives of two clans, possibly killing them. The Hokage would need to become involved, then the whole of Kanoha, the daimyo of the land of fire...to many lives would be hurt and lost. He had his pride yes...and part of it was as a shinobi, he didn't needlessly kill. There was another way that would save war and death. Another way to stop all of this. A life for a life. It wouldn't be simple to leave all of this behind and start new, but if that meant Hinata would be safe, he would do it. She may not have agreed, but Kiba still knew in his heart he did love Hinata. And because of that love, he would rip his heart out and lay it at his feet. His final sacrifice, a testament, a plea, a prayer...all for her. His Hinata.

Without knocking, Kiba barged in the Kazekage's office and right up to Gaara's desk. Ignoring the look of surprise on the other man's face, he leaned over the table, gritting his teeth at the pain searing through his shoulder. Biting back a gasp at the hole left by his heart as he spoke to the Kazekage directly. A command, not a question.

"Absolve the sanctuary, make sure Hinata is safe...send _me _to Suna in her place. I no longer have a place in this village."

His request was met with absolute silence.


	19. Bittersweet memories

Waving away what Kiba assumed to be the guards he'd blown passed, Gaara made a chair of sand and waved Kiba to sit. Without question, Kiba sat – a learned behaiver ingrained from birth – listen to authority. Especially the Kage. Anger rushed back to Kiba as Gaara wordlessly shifted through the papers on his desk, finally comming up with the contract. As the paper was passed over, the look Gaara gave him was veiled and Kiba couldn't make out what it was exactly the man wanted. He'd made his choice and that was that...he would go to Suna and another nameless shinobi would take his place here. Hinata would be happy and out of danger. He would...he would...at this moment, Kiba did not have an answer, but he would do something.

As he looked down at his initials he so painstaikingly drew, careful to not leave his usual chicken scratch...he remembered the hope...the joy...the fear – everything of what he'd felt when he and Hinata signed that contract. The pride when he read his sisters portion. The uncertianties when he realized Hinata would be his wife! They might've had pups one day! Little Kiba's and Hinata's running around, wild and crazy like their dad...gentle and sweet like their mom...

Kiba's memory worked his way through to the time he first held Hinata in the Hokage's office, just after they signed the contract...the silent promise he'd made to protect Hinata from the very world if need be. That day in the noodle shop where Sai confronted Kiba about how he needed to act around others now that he was bound to Hinata. How if one fell, the other had to catch them. To be there and protect each other, not just from threats of the physical, but of the heart, mind and soul...and it was Kiba – the one who was supposed to be protecting! - that was causing the pain...

At the spa, after Hinata had fainted and Sakura had taken her...Kiba realized just how much he missed having her in his arms...just how much he'd felt for her – even then. Of how when she fell, she reached for Kiba – not Sai or Sakura who were close...the feel of her hands in his hair as she healed his cracked head. The massages...her skin, soft and smooth beneath his hands...her tiny hands on him, enough to drive him wild. Hinata's sweet laughter as it rang out through the mud room, so crisp and clear, it made his heart sing...

The same day, after the spa...Hinata and Akamaru sitting on the ground, his ninken partner curled protecivly around her...her excitment over getting to choose a ninken partner...the little mischevious pup that trampled all over them as he held her close to him...the two were laughing, her tiny body shivering agains his with barely restrained laughter. The look on her face as she was handed the slobbery chew toy...the joy in her eyes as she chose her ninken partner...

The fear in his eyes when he realized how much of a fool he was in the mistake that landed them here in the first place. He could hear the fear she fought in her voice, feel her arms around him as he struggled to not squish her, when they first entered the sand embassy mistaken for intruders. He could still feel her arms around him...how _safe _he'd felt in her arms. That same night, feeling her sleeping in the same bed, her tiny body warm against his side...her head on his shoulder...

Next morning, the fear when she was gone...after he'd attacked Temari, thinking he was going to die. Listening to the Hokage's words, saying his goodbyes in the silence of his mind...the joy so great he wanted to cry out to the heavens themselves when Gaara stepped in, staying his sentence! A stab of pain pierced his chest when Kiba remembered his confessing to Hinata about his thinking he would die...fire coursed through his veins as he held her close, both sharing in their first kiss. Just thinking about it, his arms ached to hold her, his lips tingling from the memories of Hinata's lips on his.

Finally, his promising to survive with her...that feeling of relief when he was finally able to tell her what he'd wanted to tell her for years. That Kiba loved her with all of his heart.

As a tendril of sand formed infront of his face, offering a kleenex, it was then that Kiba realized he'd been crying, holding the contract in a death grip. Carefully he set it down on the desk, smoothing the wrinkles, eyes wondering over the page.

"All you need to do is say the word and I will absolve your sanctuary, make sure Hinata is safe and start the workings to have you stripped of your citizenship from Kanoha and transfered to Suna...but think on this...do you really want to give Hinata up? Ultimatly, the choice is yours...but from what I see and know...you're making what could possibly be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Lord Kazekage, with all do respect...you don't understand. They were using me! The Hyuga's wan Hanabi to be their heir so they drew names from a bowl for a mate for Hinata...mine just happened to fit the requirements. Marry her off to me and their problem is solved!"

"What proof do you have, you idiot!? Can't you see that woman loves you?!"

Just as Kiba stood to see who spoke to him like that, a fist came flying and a punch landed right against his jaw, sending him flying. Falling hard against th wall, Kiba looked through his tear filled eyes and noticed Shikamaru standing there. Disblief and hurt raced through him as he realized it was his friend that had done that.

"You can't even tell me an answer, can you, you cowerd! You let the doubt get the best of you and now you're going to just run away?! That's not the Kiba we know. That's not the Kiba Hinata loves!"

Shikamaru's words stopped him cold. As he looked at his friend, a realization hit him more hard even the Shikamaru's punch ever could. _He had no proof. _It was just his doubt and anger, fear and worry that spurred him on to almost making the hugest mistake of his life.

"Shikamaru...what the hell did I just do..."

"Kiba, it can still be reveresed. I was the only one in here that heard it besides Gaara...Lord Kazekage, are you willing to refuse to absolve their sanctuary on the grounds of Kiba being emotionally unfit to make such a disicion at this time?"

Just as Gaara was about to answer, the door burst open and Hiashi himself walked in. Behind him came two Hyuga guards, holding Hinata with her arms bound behind her back, eyes covered. She wasnt wearing her jacket, so Kiba could see by the marks on her arms that Hiashi or one of the guards had stopped her chakra flow...she was powerless and unable to fight for herself. The gaze that Hiashi turned on Kiba was so filled with malice and hatred it sent fear straight to his heart, freezing his limbs in place.

"You've messed up everything! Thanks to you and your childish actions, my clan will be in a war now! I hope you realize the concesquences of your actions _pup_! You're going to loose everything precious to you. Even my duaghter...suffer and live with your fate!"

That said, the Hyuga leader turned his icey glare to the Kazekage...what he said had Kiba's heart dying a second death...this time, not of his own doing...

"Lord Kazekage. Fill out the neccisary papers for my duaghter to be transfered as a civilian of Kanoha to that of Suna...through marriage."

Kiba's blood turned to ice in his viens. Unless he did something _right now _he would loose Hinata...forever...


	20. A reason to fight for

Kiba couldn't hear anything except the ringing in his ears. His jaw hurt from where Shikamaru had punched him, but that was so minor...seeing Hinata shoved to her knees, her guards pinning her to the floor – Kiba's blood began to boil. Off to the side, Gaara and Hiashi were talking, by the looks of it Hiashi was _not _happy. Angrily slamming his fists against the desk, Kiba watched in horror as his world seemed to slow down, the Hyuga leader angrily reaching out for the contract. Before he could reach it, Kiba stood and charged, knocking down the other man.

Just as the two crashed into the wall, the door burst in and Temari clubbed the two guards, effectivly knocking them out cold. An arm blocked his view and he was unable to see if Hinata was alright. At this moment, he needed to concentrate on the fight, here and now. Shoving back from Hiashi, Kiba managed to make the tiger hand seal, falling into his four legged stance. His nails became claws, pupils slits and his fangs elongated. Already he could feel power surgng through him, raw and animalistic. He was ready. He'd fought without Akamaru before...it wasn't going to be easy, but it was what had to be done.

Charging forewards, Kiba lashed out with his claws, aiming for Hiashi's eyes. That was his goal...take out the mans sight, he wouldn't be able to use his kekki genkai, making him far less powerful an enemy. Fighting Hiashi was not something he wanted to do, but if it ment that he would save Hinata a life of misery...he would do it.

"Pay attention, pup!"

A sharp jab to the ribs forced Kiba off to the side, stealing his breath as he smashed his back to the wall. Pain seared through his side where he was hit, already the numbness setting in. This had to end fast, before he lost all control of his chakra! Getting to his feet, he grit his teeth and tossed a kunai straight for the Hyuga's head. He missed but it was distraction enough for him to get enough speed to charge at the man and ram his shoulder right into his gut. With a sickening crack and a grunt, Hiashi flew back against the wall, giving Kiba some space.

"My name is Kiba, you bastard...not pup!"

"You have no name, you're nothing but a worthless, spineless excuse for a shinobi! You lack any real power! Eight Trigrams, Vacuum Palm!"

Anger surged through Kiba, his vision narrowing on his target. Just as Kiba sent chakra to his feet to charge forewards, he was knocked back against the wall, his vision swimming. He knew he had to do something fast or it was all over. Struggling to his feet, Kiba spit out the blood from his mouth so he could speak. As Hiashi got back into his fighting stance, Kiba stood tall and looked the man right in the eyes.

"You don't get it...do you. You don't understand that to fight, you need a reason. Something that drives you forewards! Something to hold onto when the times get dark and your tired from all the fighting! Power _isn't_ the reason! Power is the thing that makes greedy men like you fall! It wasn't Hinata's fualt your clan is at war – it's _Yours_! Shadow clone jutsu! Fang over fang!"

Kiba could feel he was getting low on chakra, but he wouldn't give up! He would fight unto his last breathe if it ment Hinata would be free and happy! As he and his clone rushed towards Hiashi, right before they hit, they could see Hinata standing, leaning against Temari. On her face was a look of pure worry and fear...he knew in that moment, he would do anything to get rid of that expression and replace it with her beautiful, heart stopping smile. If that meant injuring Hiashi to the point where he couldn't fight, so be it! With a jarring impact, Kiba and his clone rushed the Hyuga, ramming right into him head first. As the three impacted with the desk, his clone disapeared in a puff of smoke, pieces of shattered desk flying everywhere. Off to their left, Gaara and Shikamaru stood guard over Temari and Hinata, her two guards already tied and bound by Kankuro.

"You should really learn to keep your filthy eyes to yourself, boy!"

Distracted by Hinata and the others around her, Kiba didn't try to dodge until it was to late. Hiashi had his hands gripped firmly around Kiba's throat. As Hyuga swung Kiba back against the wall, chocking and cutting off his air supply, the only thought that he had was of Hinata...of the night they'd stayed up the whole night talking.

They spoke of the upcomming ceremonies – their bonding ceremony, the pup and Hinata's ceremony – she had mentioned she'd wanted to name him Kage – shadow – because of his colouring. Even Temari and Shikamaru's wedding. Kiba spoke of life in the Inuzuka clan, how there was never a moment alone, but always some one willing to spar if you needed to blow off steam, always some one to listen if you need to talk. Hinata spoke of life with her mother...how, when she was a little girl, she would stand on a stool and watch her mother cook. As she got older, how she tried cooking for herself. She spoke nothing of her father, nor he of his mother. And neither spoke of their pain at having to leave their homes behind – even if for a few days – under these circumstances. The last piece he remembered before his vision blurred was how Hinata had fallen asleep, her small body curled around his arm, her head resting against his shoulder. Just thinking about her...in this way, he said his own final goodbye...

As he turned his gaze to get one last look at Hinata, Kiba's eyes became so unfocused and blurred, he couldn't find her in the swirling shapes of his friends. A tear fell down his cheek, mixing with the sweat and blood. As the last of his air left him, Hiashi jerked forewards to his knees, Kiba falling with him. The last thing he noticed before his world went dark completly...

Hiashi lay on the ground at his feet, a hand gentle on his cheek turned his face so he was facing Hinata. When he tried to speak, he was unable to find his voice so instead, he used the last of his energy to wrap her in his arms. The last thing he felt before his eyes finally closed was her arms wrapped around him, holding him close. The last thing he heard was whisper the words his heart so ached to hear for so many years...

_Kiba Inuzuka...I love you with all my heart! Please. Survive for me... _


	21. As life goes on (Epilogue)

_**Kanoha Hospital: A month later**_

"Whadda ya mean, I can't leave yet! I've been here for a month already!"

"S-Sorry mister Inuzuka, but you promised, if we let you out for your ceremonies -"

"But I haven't even been able to see my wife since then! C'mon!"

"Kiba. Stop harassing the nurses!"

Settling back against the pillows, Kiba let out a low growl, silenced only by the look of his mother. Ever since the fight with Hiashi, the Hyuga head had been arrested on the charge of trying to start a war between two allied villages and faced trial in both Suna and Kanoha. Hinata had been offered the position of clan head but turned it down in favour of her sister Hanabi. Until she was eighteen, Hanabi would rule with a board of advisers. The Hokage had agreed and the necessary paper work and rituals were followed.

That taken care of, Kiba had been released from the hospital long enough to attend the ceremony for Hinata to be officially welcomed into the Inuzuka clan. Her ninken was named Kage, just as she'd spoken of that dark night while in sanctuary. After the naming ceremony, Kiba was surprised with his and Hinata's bonding ceremony. When Shikamaru brought over a traditional white robe for him to wear, he helped Kiba change quickly in the hallway while Temari readied Hinata and the white ceremonial cloth was lain down. As Kiba sat on his knees on the cloth, Shikamaru beside him as his man of ceremony, Temari walked down the isle with Hinata. After all those two had been through together, they were practically like sisters.

When Hinata sat on her knees facing Kiba, Temari her maid of ceremony, the traditional words were spoken, incense burned, promises made. Kiba gathered Hinata in his arms and quickly bit her neck – marking her as his mate to the others of his clan and inserting a tiny amount of his chakra within hers – they were bound. Akamaru and Kage let out a howl, answered by the rest of the Inuzuka ninken, beautiful and uplifting in its song. As the master of the ceremony, Tsume proclaimed their clan ancestors satisfied and pleased with this match, Hana healed Hinata's neck and carefully folded the ceremonial cloth. It would remain in her care until the day Hinata and Kiba produced an heir. On the heirs sixteenth birthday, they would receive the duties of watching over their parents ceremonial cloth meant to be buried with them. The robes would be carefully cleaned and folded and in the care of Tsume until such a day where the clan once again needed them.

Soon after the area was cleaned up, Shikamaru and Temari had their own wedding ceremony. Hinata and Hana her bridesmaids, Kankuro and Kiba Shikamaru's groomsmen and Gaara preformed the ceremony. Kiba didn't remember much of the ceremony...he had eyes only for his new mate. Looking down to her left hand, a smile broke out over his lips at the sight of the kanji for his name. Likewise, he had one on his own left hand ring finger. The ink for Hinata's tattoo was Kiba's blood, the ink for Kiba's tattoo was Hinata's blood. After their two friends were wed, Kiba was forcefully but good naturedly returned to the hospital. He still had another two weeks left to recuperate.

"Still causing trouble, mm, Kiba?"

A grin broke out over his face as he tried to sit up. Discreetly, Shikamaru helped him, pretending to fluff his pillows. When Kiba shifted in the bed a little bit, Hinata climbed in beside him, careful not to lean against him. As Kiba lay his head against her shoulder, her fingers running through his hair, he couldn't help but smile. At the foot of the bed, Akamaru nuzzled Kage and the little dog snuggled closer to his big brother. Although they weren't litter mates, the two were inseparable during the time Kiba and Hinata were in sanctuary.

"Admit it...you like when I cause trouble, Hinata...you find it exciting!"

Grinning at the blush that came to her cheeks, Kiba was once again glad she chose to not get the Inuzuka markings on her face. He would miss her blushing to much, having it hidden by the markings of their clan! A secret only the two of them knew however, was Hinata did infact get the markings. A smaller version of the red fangs lay just above her heart. It was a secret just for them to know, just for them to see in the dark nights they were together...

"Okay, you two...get a room!"

"We're in a room! Besides, a little birdie told me that you and Temari didn't come out of your room for three days after your wedding!"

"Remind me to kill Kankuro later."

"Oh! Sure! Kill the man that brought _real _food!"

The whole room burst out into laughter as the Ichiraki ramen take out boxes were passed around. Due to his injuries, Kiba had been on soft food. They tried him on hard food last week, but he'd bitten the nurse after she pestered him in a baby voice to eat. Ever since then, Hinata and sometimes Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Sai and Kankuro would come and visit. Gaara had come to say goodbye after the ceremonies and wedding, wishing Kiba and Hinata well.

Each day would be a new experience, one they would share together. In time, life would become easier and move on much as it always did. Tsume had given Kiba and Hinata permission to move off of the Inuzuka compound and into an apartment within the village...close to home of course! All in all, things were turning out to be a very good beginning to a new life for Kiba and Hinata. The two loved each other, they were happy. They knew that it wouldn't always be easy. There were times they would fight, struggle and fall as low as they could go – but they also knew that as long as they had each other, their friends, family and village...they would make it.

They would survive...together.


	22. Thank you (authors note)

I just wanted to thank all the amazing people that have read, favorited, followed and reviewed Beauty and the Beast. It was becuase of you amazing people that I was able to finish this story! I have set this as a seperate authors note because I personally feel that havine one at the end takes away from the enjoyment and flow of the story. That being said, a big THANK YOU! To:

(If you're name is not on the lists, yet you've read it / I've forgotten to put it – this thank you is for you as well!)

_**Reviews:**_

The High Queen of Angst

CrazyDamson

Cathyscloud9

Kimmibers

YinandYanv

_**Favorites:**_

Breezy2319

Hopefaith2

MjandSports

Moonlite880

Punkie132

UchihaBrother4975

Unique95

YinandYanv

Cathyscloud9

in-that-reason

Kimmibers

lovie34577

_**Follows: **_

AteASol

Dan-chan.94

Hodgeheg

Hopefaith2

MjandSports

Mea061998

Morgenbitch

Punkie132

Shidasogen24

Unique95

YinandYanv

Cathyscloud9

in-that-reason

Kimmibers

lovie34577

owlhead29

sasukelover22

tennison

_**Communities:**_

Angel in our eyes!

And a special thanks to the one who has always been there, letting me bounce off ideas and suggestions, telling me when its not good and encouraging me through thick and thin! You know who you are, my dear sister of ink! "Thank you" just arent words enough to express how truly grateful I am.


End file.
